


Pelo amor de Harry

by magalud



Series: Pelo amor de Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Dursley Bashing, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Hogwarts, Somebody took a stand
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nunca deveria ter sido deixado na porta daquela gente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1 – O cordão de prata

**Author's Note:**

> Alertas: Harry é criança, mas não é chan  
> Agradecimentos: Fernanda, que me emprestou seus talentos para betar isso. Cris olhou primeiro.  
> Nota 1: Fic escrita para o Amigo Oculto de Natal do PSF de 2006  
> Nota 2: Todos os títulos capítulos foram tirados de "A Passion Play", de Jethro Tull

Nunca houve uma criança que não gostasse de pipoca. Por isso, todas eram só sorrisos para o homem alto e magro que todos os dias encostava seu carrinho no parquinho, oferecendo pipoca salgada com manteiga extra ou sem manteiga, com amendoim, com queijo, com molho de bacon. E as doces eram coloridas, com calda de chocolate, morango, baunilha e uva.

 

Ele não sorria muito, mas tratava todos os seus clientes com distinção e cortesia. Mães que vinham com seus filhos ganhavam sorrisos, e pais recebiam comentários sobre a última rodada do campeonato de críquete e de futebol. Ele aprendera tudo sobre o mundo Muggle, inclusive esportes.

 

A primeira semana foi completamente infrutífera. Ele não só não vira seu alvo, como havia sido interrogado pelo policial Muggle, a quem mostrara suas licenças e permissões para trabalhar naquele local. Fora advertido que deveria vender apenas pipocas e castanhas, pois esse era o limite do alvará de seu carrinho. O homem assentiu, e usou um feitiço não-verbal para diminuir as desconfianças do policial. A última coisa que queria era chamar a atenção ou ser confundido com um pedófilo enrustido.

 

Na segunda semana, tivera mais sorte. O alvo aparecera, e o homem movera o carrinho. Atraíra apenas o primo gordo, que vinha choramingando, exigindo, reclamando quando a mãe muito magra e ossuda dissera que ele só podia comer um saco de cada vez. Ao olhar o garoto, o pipoqueiro intimamente discordou, achando que o balofo poderia engolir o carrinho inteiro, literalmente, com rodas e tudo.

 

Timidamente, o menino franzino, de óculos e roupas muito maiores do que deveria estar usando aproximou-se. O homem entregou o saco de pipocas jumbo max com extra tudo ao bolo fofo e indagou:

 

– Não vai levar um saco para o seu pequenino, Madame?

 

Os olhos verdes do garoto brilharam atrás dos óculos. A mulher, porém, ergueu um lábio, em desgosto:

 

– Comprar pipoca para _isso_?

 

O menino abaixou a cabeça, desapontado. O homem controlou-se para dizer:

 

– Ora, não vai querer que todos no parque vejam os dois saírem descontentes, não é?

 

A mulher olhou em volta, reparando nas outras pessoas, e, relutantemente, concordou:

 

– Bem... Talvez um saco pequeno. O menor que tiver. Salgada, sem nada de manteiga, sabores, nada!

 

O homem encolheu os ombros e obedeceu. Ao entregar o saco para o garoto, ele piscou um olho e sorriu:

 

– Aqui está, rapazinho.

 

O menino sorriu timidamente, como se fosse cúmplice de um crime. O homem manteve o sorriso, mas por dentro fervia de ódio. Isso não era jeito de se tratar o filho de Lily e James Potter. Ele iria dar um jeito nisso...

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Logo o homem percebeu que tinha realmente ganhado um cúmplice. Sempre que podia, Harry Potter vinha ao parquinho. O homem então se aproximava. O primeiro dia foi tímido.

 

– Olá, amiguinho. O que vai ser hoje?

 

– Nada, obrigado.

 

– Está sem fome?

 

– Não é isso, eu... não quero, obrigado.

 

– Olhe, não conte para ninguém, mas eu vou lhe dar um. Não precisa pagar.

 

Os olhinhos verdes brilharam de alegria. O homem sentiu seu coração apertar.

 

– Mesmo?

 

Ele rapidamente preparou um saco tamanho médio. E colocou uma quantidade generosa de manteiga.

 

– Você gosta assim?

 

– Obrigado, senhor.

 

– Pode me chamar de Sunshine.

 

O garoto achou divertido:

 

– Sunshine?

 

O homem apontou para o carrinho, que tinha um desenho de um sol bem amarelo com letras vermelhas:

 

– É o que diz aqui. Meu nome é outro, mas pode me chamar de Sr. Sunshine.

 

– Meu nome é Harry.

 

– Prazer, Harry. E sempre que quiser pipoca, é só pedir.

 

Foi assim que aconteceu. O Sr. Sunshine recolhia o carrinho de pipocas no entardecer, e sem qualquer coincidência, ele passava por Privet Drive para ir para casa. Seu pescoço comprido se esticava para ver o que acontecia no número 4 todas as noites.

 

Às vezes Sunshine ouvia alguns gritos, e tentava se controlar. Ele tinha tudo planejado. Só mais um tempo.

 

O tempo chegou no aniversário de Harry.

 

Os sinais vieram no dia anterior. Harry apareceu no parque à tarde tentando esconder o rosto, e ele teve que se segurar para não explodir. Atendeu algumas crianças e esperou o menino tomar a iniciativa de se aproximar. Então o saudou alegremente, como sempre:

 

– Olá, Harry! Gostaria de experimentar o novo sabor? Pipoca de laranja!

 

– Não, obrigado, Sr. Sunshine.

 

– Boa pedida. São horríveis! Você está bem, Harry?

 

Ele se escondeu mais ainda. – Sim, claro.

 

– Toma uma salgada. – O homem passou um pacotinho a Harry e piscou um olho. – Só depois de comer uma bem salgadinha é que a gente consegue apreciar o gosto de uma pipoca doce.

 

O menino sorriu e comeu sua pipoca em paz. O olho roxo incomodou o pipoqueiro mais do que deveria.


	2. Capítulo 2 – Mostre-me um homem bom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O mistério do pipoqueiro é desvendado

No dia seguinte, no aniversário de Harry, o garoto não apareceu no parque. Isso, em si, não era surpresa: não era todo dia que ele podia sair.

 

O carrinho de pipocas fez seu trajeto por Privet Drive quando o sol se punha, mas o pipoqueiro resolveu chegar o mais perto possível, passando bem devagar em frente à casa. Os agapantos floridos soltavam um aroma tão suave que poucos perceberiam. Por um instante, ele não percebeu os outros cheiros da casa.

 

 

Instintivamente, sem pensar, ele invadiu a casa. O homem volumoso chutava o garoto no chão. Apesar de encolhido, o menino não reagia. A tia e o rapaz balofo observavam, com desgosto, mas não impediam o agressor.

 

Ele imediatamente sacou a varinha e afastou o agressor, provocando gritos nos outros dois. O balofão foi parar num canto da sala, e o pipoqueiro foi ver o estado de Harry.

 

– Seu... seu... anormal!... Como ousa invadir minha casa?

 

– Seu vagabundo! – gritou a mulher. – Você é um pipoqueiro!

 

O homem tentava avaliar os ferimentos de Harry. O olho piorara, e ele parecia respirar com dificuldade. Havia grande quantidade de sangue em seu rosto, e, mesmo inconsciente, o garoto parecia franzir o rosto de dor.

 

– Eu quero a caixa de primeiros-socorros, uma bolsa de gelo, um cobertor bem grosso e uma bolsa grande com as coisas dele.

 

Ninguém se mexeu. O homem gordo se ergueu, decidido:

 

– Eu vou chamar a polícia.

 

O homem ergueu-se e pediu:

 

– Faça isso, Sr. Dursley. Vamos ver quem vai preso. Enquanto isso, Sra. Dursley, pode me arrumar o que eu pedi?

 

– O que vai fazer?

 

– Tentar estancar o sangramento, primeiro. Rápido! AGORA!

 

A mulher deu um pulo, e ele trabalhou o mais rápido que pôde, pelo menos para estancar o sangramento feio no ombro. Harry também tinha o pulso inchado e parecia muito pálido, mais do que antes.

 

Habilmente, o pipoqueiro conseguiu deter o fluxo de sangue, mas seu próprio coração parecia sangrar ao ouvir a respiração irregular do garoto, entrecortada por gemidos. Com cuidado, ajeitou o corpinho frágil nos cobertores.

 

– O que está fazendo? – guinchou o Sr. Dursley.

 

– Estou levando Harry daqui para ser atendido por um médico. Ele não vai mais voltar.

 

– Isso é rapto!

 

– O senhor o quer de volta?

 

– Bom... não, mas...

 

– Se preferir, eu o deixo aqui. Mas só depois de chamar um oficial da Proteção à Infância e um policial da Delegacia de Menores.

 

– Está me ameaçando?

 

– Não é ameaça – rosnou o ex-pipoqueiro. – É um fato da vida ao qual o senhor faria bem em aceitar. E agora eu quero também que o senhor me chame um táxi e uma soma não inferior a oitocentas libras para cuidar das despesas médicas do menino.

 

– Isso é um absurdo! Um roubo! Está me assaltando!

 

– Pode chamar de extorsão, se quiser. Eu chamo isso de evitar ter que chamar a polícia e responder a um assistente social o nome das pessoas que deixaram Harry nesse estado, ou dar o seu endereço, para que elas venham com a polícia ao seu bairro tão aprazível levá-lo preso diante de todos os seus vizinhos.

 

Três minutos mais tarde, o já ex-pipoqueiro estava na rua, carteira recheada com mais de mil libras, carregando sua carga preciosa nos braços e embarcando no táxi, pedindo:

 

– O senhor conhece algum hotel baratinho perto do Hospital de Kingston?

 

Ele conhecia. Ficava na periferia, na verdade, não perto do hospital, mas o motorista conhecia um médico que morava ali perto.

 

O homem da recepção do pequeno hotel olhou desconfiado para o homem que entrou carregando uma criança doente, mas deixou as desconfianças de lado ao ver o desespero genuíno no rosto da pessoa. Só quis saber quanto tempo esperava ficar, e o ex-pipoqueiro respondeu que dependia do médico.

 

Durante um tempo que pareceu horas, ele ajeitou Harry na cama. O menino tremeu, o rosto suado fazendo o cabelo grudar. Ele parecia ainda mais franzino e magrinho, deitado sozinho na cama, os cobertores quase o engolindo.

 

– Não... Não...

 

– Harry?

 

– Desculpe, tio Vernon... – O menino tentava se encolher. – Não faço mais... Por favor, pare...

 

– Está tudo bem agora, Harry. Por favor, abra os olhos.

 

– Não, tio Vernon, por favor!

 

Lupin queria abraçar o menino, mas ficou com medo de reabrir o ferimento. Apenas acariciou seu rosto e o cabelo, dizendo palavras doces até que o menino se aquietou novamente.

 

– Sr. Lupin?

 

– Sim? O senhor é o médico?

 

– Ambroise Paret. O que houve com o paciente?

 

– Podia vê-lo, doutor?

 

O médico se aproximou da cama e franziu o cenho. Ele olhou para o menino e pediu:

 

– Por favor, poderia deixar o quarto?

 

– Não vou sair.

 

– Estamos perdendo tempo precioso. Se não sair, não posso ajudar o menino.

 

A contragosto, Lupin deixou o quarto e foi para o corredor estreito. Durante meia hora, ele andou de um lado para o outro. Finalmente, o médico o deixou entrar.

 

Harry dormia, ou parecia, ao menos. A respiração era mais regular, o rosto parecia menos atribulado do que antes.

 

– O senhor é da família?

 

– Sim – mentiu. – Não... Na verdade, eu sou o padrinho.

 

– E ele mora com o senhor?

 

– Não, com os * _tios*_. – Ele não notou que estava rosnando, mas suavizou para garantir: – Mas não daqui para frente.

 

– Foram eles que o deixaram nesse estado?

 

– Sim. Eu... não sabia de nada disso.

 

O médico, um homem de seus cinquenta e muitos anos, ainda o analisava e tentava ver se ele falava a verdade, ele podia ver. Lupin aproveitou para indagar:

 

– Como ele está, doutor?

 

– Agora ele está estável. Mas ele está desidratado e desnutrido. Eu não recomendaria removê-lo agora, embora ele precise de um hospital e exames minuciosos, incluindo radiografias para ver se quebrou alguma costela. Fez um bom curativo de emergência, mas vai precisar trocar isso. Tem uma farmácia a quatro quadras daqui. Preciso de alguns equipamentos e medicamentos. Não trouxe tudo comigo.

 

Lupin hesitou. Não queria deixar Harry sozinho. Mas não tinha saída. O médico precisava trabalhar.

 

Em meia hora, ele estava de volta, e o médico tinha colocado mais travesseiros em volta de Harry. Ele improvisou uma linha intravenosa com os materiais que Lupin trouxera da rua, e deixou o menino bem coberto.

 

– O antibiótico vai combater a infecção, mas ele precisa mais desses nutrientes no soro parenteral. Não deixe de atender à linha de IV e trocar o soro. Se ele não se fortalecer, o antibiótico poderá até prejudicá-lo. O complexo de vitaminas e hidratantes deve estabilizar os eletrólitos dele. Sabe fazer isso?

 

– Melhor do que imagina. Sou técnico em enfermagem.

 

– Excelente. Por isso o curativo era tão bom.

 

– Ele vai ficar bom, doutor?

 

– Ele não vai precisar ir a um hospital se tomar grandes cuidados. Quando ele acordar, procure dar refeições quentes e substanciosas. Sopas com carne, por exemplo. As pílulas de vitaminas vão ajudar. Os curativos precisam ser trocados, e a febre tem que ficar sob controle. Crianças pequenas têm uma resistência inacreditável. Ele tem quantos anos? Quatro?

 

– Seis. – Lupin quase soluçou. – Hoje é seu aniversário.

 

– Ele é pequeno para a idade que tem. – O médico suspirou. – Fez bem em tirá-lo dos tios. Pretende chamar as autoridades?

 

– Depois que Harry ficar bom, talvez. Quanto tempo ele precisa ficar aqui?

 

– Depende da resposta dele. Posso voltar daqui a dois dias. – Ele entregou um papel. – Meu cartão com meus telefones. Ligue se precisar. Se ele piorar, ligue imediatamente.

 

– Doutor, eu só posso pagar essa consulta. Aliás – Ele tirou uma quantia do bolso, em notas amassadas –, eis aqui.

 

– Não vou cobrar o retorno. Só cuide de seu menino, Sr. Lupin.

 


	3. Capítulo 3 – Tempo de acordar

O primeiro diálogo foi meio tenso. O menino acordou, atordoado.

 

– Sr. Sunshine?

 

– Olá, Harry. Como se sente?

 

– Com sono.

 

– Quer beber um pouco de água? Não, não se mexa. Eu pego para você.

 

O menino o encarava, os olhos verdes arregalados.

 

– Onde estamos?

 

– Num hotel. Eu tirei você da casa de seus tios. Você está doente, por isso não pode se mexer muito. Se quiser voltar a dormir, pode dormir. Está com fome?

 

Lupin pôde ver a hesitação nos olhos do menino.

 

– Sim, mas... eu não sei se vou conseguir.

 

– Bobagem. Olhe, vou colocar uma sopa de galinha numa xícara. Você pode beber como se fosse chá. Que tal?

 

Harry simplesmente assentiu e indagou, baixinho:

 

– O senhor está cuidando de mim?

 

– Sim, Harry. Você está doente, por isso estou cuidando de você.

 

– Não precisa fazer isso. Minha tia diz que eu posso sarar sozinho.

 

– Isso não é verdade, Harry. Muita coisa que seus tios lhe diziam não era verdade. Mas você nunca mais vai voltar para lá.

 

– Não?

 

– Não. Eu não vou deixar. E você pode me chamar pelo meu nome: Remus Lupin.

 

– Remus? Eu nunca ouvi ninguém com esse nome.

 

– Pode me chamar de John, se quiser. É meu segundo nome.

 

– E você só é o Sr. Sunshine quando pega seu carrinho?

 

– Não vou mais ser Sr. Sunshine, Harry. Agora eu vou cuidar de você. Vou levar você para minha casa e vou adotar você. Sei que você teve um pai e uma mãe, mas agora você vai ser meu. Se você quiser, claro.

 

O menino estava abismado:

 

– Você quer... eu?

 

– Nada me faria mais feliz, Harry.

 

Ele ficou calado, e Lupin lhe deu a sopa. Só depois ele falou, tristonho:

 

– Mas eu sou uma “berração”. Sou anormal. Minha tia vive me chamando disso.

 

– Harry, isso é outra coisa que não é verdade. Precisamos conversar. Você é um bruxo, Harry. Como seus pais eram. Você pode fazer magia, e é isso que mais irrita seus tios.

 

– Um bruxo?

 

– Um bruxo, sim. E eles devem ter mentido sobre a morte de seus pais.

 

– Como assim? Eles não morreram no acidente de carro?

 

– Não, Harry. James e Lily foram mortos por um bruxo muito mau. Eles lutavam contra esse bruxo mau, mas foram traídos. Foi ele quem lhe deu essa cicatriz. Mas não se preocupe com isso agora. Podemos conversar mais depois.

 

Lupin notou que Harry mal conseguia acreditar no que ele dizia.

 

– Você conheceu meu pai?

 

– Sim, estudei no mesmo colégio que seu pai e sua mãe. Éramos bons amigos. Visitei vocês quando você era um bebezinho. Você era uma criança linda, Harry, e eu sempre gostei muito de você. Por isso agora quero adotar você legalmente, para cuidar de você como seu pai e sua mãe gostariam que você fosse cuidado. Se você quiser, claro.

 

O garoto se emocionou e tentou abraçar Lupin, mas não pôde por causa do IV. Lupin beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e indicou:

 

– Acho que você quer, sim. Mas já vou avisando que não sou rico como seus tios. Não passaremos fome, mas vamos viver simplesmente, está bem?

 

– Tá bom. Você me quer, mesmo?

 

– Mais do que tudo, Harry. Esperei cinco anos para conseguir isso. Se eu não quisesse você, não teria feito isso, não acha?

 

– Obrigado.

 

– Deixe de pensar nisso, tá bom? Agora descanse. O médico falou que você precisa se recuperar.

 

– Médico? – Harry parecia ainda mais admirado. – Você chamou um médico? Minha tia dizia que não podia chamar um médico para mim, mas Dudley sempre tinha.

 

– Eu não quis usar magia. Acho que não devemos chamar a atenção. Embora a adoção seja legal, muita gente pode tentar tirar você de mim.

 

– Tirar?

 

– É. Eu tenho uma doença, Harry. Muita gente acha que isso é ruim. Mas você não deve se preocupar. Descanse agora.

 

Remus ajeitou as cobertas em volta do menino e beijou-lhe a testa, que pareceu mais fresca. Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo-se aliviado. Alguém cuidava dele.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Dois dias mais tarde, Harry estava bem melhor. Ele se sentava na cama, e sempre queria ouvir Remus contar histórias sobre seus pais. Também fazia muitas perguntas sobre magia e bruxaria.

 

Remus podia sentir o quanto o garoto precisava de atenção, mas também de reafirmação. Ele estava tão machucado que não tinha vontade, nunca escolhia o que queria comer, esperava ser repreendido. Assustava-se facilmente. Por isso, deu um pulo quando alguém bateu à porta, e era o médico.

 

– Olá, doutor.

 

– Sr. Lupin, como está? – O médico olhou para a cama. – Oh, vejo que o paciente está acordado.

 

– Harry, este é o Dr. Paret. Ele está cuidando de você.

 

– Como se sente, rapaz?

 

– Bem – disse o garoto, tímido.

 

– Muito bem, veremos isso de perto. Sr. Lupin, por favor, pode nos deixar a sós?

 

– Não! – gritou Harry. – Não!

 

– Harry, tenha calma. – Lupin tentou acalmá-lo. – O doutor só vai examinar você.

 

– Não vá embora!

 

– Eu não vou embora. Vou só ficar lá fora.

 

– Não pode ficar aqui dentro? – Harry parecia à beira de lágrimas, tremendo. – Por favor?

 

O médico sentiu o desconforto do menino e cedeu:

 

– Ele pode ficar ali, então. Mas eu vou fazer perguntas, Harry, e preciso que você me dê respostas como se o Sr. Lupin não estivesse aqui, está bem?

 

– Está bem.

 

O exame foi tenso, embora o Dr. Paret tentasse brincar com Harry, sorrindo e procurando deixar o garoto mais relaxado. Mas Harry sempre olhava para Lupin, nervoso. Qualquer um podia ver que ele se sentia testado, como se fosse levar uma bronca.

 

– Muito bem – sorriu o médico. – Você foi um ótimo paciente, Harry. Tão bom que podemos tirar essa intravenosa do seu braço. Não vai mais precisar disso.

 

– Mesmo?

 

– Isso mesmo. Mas vai ter que me prometer beber muita água e tomar seus remédios direitinho. Amanhã você vai ficar em casa, mas depois de amanhã já poderá sair para brincar, mas com cuidado. Nada de subir em árvores ou andar de bicicleta na próxima semana.

 

– Eu não tenho bicicleta... – murmurou Harry, envergonhado.

 

– Oh, mas você vai poder brincar em outras coisas.

 

– Quando poderemos ir para casa, doutor?

 

– Acho que amanhã já podem ir. É uma viagem longa?

 

– Não muito. Duas horas de viagem.

 

– Então não haverá problema. – Ele se ergueu. – Bom, foi um prazer conhecê-los. Cuide-se bem, Harry.

 

Lupin tirou algumas notas do bolso:

 

– Doutor, eu insisto em pagar ao menos uma parte de sua consulta.

 

– Guarde seu dinheiro, Sr. Lupin. Cuide bem de seu garoto.

 

Eles se cumprimentaram, e, assim que o médico saiu, Lupin pôs-se a cuidar do jantar. As coisas começavam a melhorar, pensou.

 

O lobisomem não sabia, claro, que as coisas estavam longe de melhorar.

 


	4. Capítulo 4 – Havia um silêncio na estrada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O sumiço de Harry é notado.

– Desde quando?

 

– Arabella não soube me dizer – respondeu Albus Dumbledore, preocupado. – Provavelmente poucos dias, mas é difícil saber. Se realmente foi usado um Obliviate... Precisamos descobrir quem é o responsável pelo sumiço do pequeno Harry.

 

– Eu não acho que tenham sido Comensais. Se fosse um ataque, eles não deixariam ninguém vivo.

 

– Sim, infelizmente concordo com você. Mas fico imaginando quem poderia ter raptado Harry de seu lar. Temos que descobrir o quanto antes. Antes que o Ministério fique sabendo.

 

– Deduzo, então, ser essa minha tarefa?

 

– Exato, meu caro. Só você pode me ajudar nisso.

 

– Farei o que puder, diretor.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Harry mal podia acreditar na virada em sua vida. Ele só não acreditava muito na história de Remus sobre bruxaria, porque ele não fazia nenhuma mágica. Mas o resto todo era, aos olhos de Harry, pura magia.

 

Remus levou-o até um apartamento pequeno, numa cidade chamada Kingswood. Ficava bem longe de Londres, pelo que Harry descobriu. Era de lá que Remus vinha todos os dias com o carrinho de pipoca, e ele usava mágica, explicou.

 

Harry não se preocupava com isso. Ele tinha um quarto só para ele, e roupas só dele. Bom, não eram novas, mas elas serviam em Harry muito bem, inclusive os sapatos! No quarto dele, havia uma cama com um colchão muito melhor do que aquele do armário dos Dursleys. E ele tinha cobertas quentinhas também. Bom, ainda era verão, mas ele sabia que não passaria frio ali.

 

Ele podia comer todas as refeições, e até podia comer * _entre*_ as refeições, se quisesse. Não havia luxo, mas não faltava nada. Remus explicou que ele tinha trabalhado muito e economizado bastante dinheiro durante cinco anos só para adotá-lo. Harry ficou ainda mais emocionado.

 

Algumas coisas eram bem diferentes. Remus tinha que explicar que Harry não precisava lavar, nem limpar, nem cozinhar para pagar sua estadia. O menino achava aquilo estranho, mas entendia que os Dursleys tinham tratado muito mal dele.

 

Enquanto Harry convalescia, ele conhecia o bairro onde morava. Remus o matriculou na escola ali pertinho de casa e o levou ao posto de saúde. Harry estava maravilhado ao ver como todos o tratavam bem. Ajudava o fato de Remus o apresentar como um filho querido, não como um fardo, como Tia Petúnia fazia.

 

Com tudo o que acontecera, Remus explicou a Harry que perdera o emprego de pipoqueiro e agora teria que arrumar outro modo de sustentar os dois. Harry disse que comeria menos dali para frente, pois já estava quase bom. Remus o abraçou, emocionado. Harry também se emocionou.

 

A chegada de uma criança ao prédio trouxe curiosidade à vizinha do andar de baixo, Sra. Reesespoon, uma viúva solitária muito religiosa que vivia da pensão de seu falecido marido, veterano de duas guerras. Harry logo se afeiçoou a ela, o que espantou Remus. Mas foi muito propício: ela também gostava de crianças e ofereceu-se para cuidar de Harry sempre que Remus precisasse.

 

O lobisomem ainda não encontrara um emprego, mas a verdade é que ele estava curtindo demais o tempo com Harry. Depois que o menino entrasse no ritmo de aulas, ele teria que agüentar a separação. Harry estava muito apegado a ele. Remus podia sentir o medo de Harry em ser abandonado.

 

Remus notava que Harry estava rapidamente se adaptando à vida nova, e o menino parecia florescer, sentindo-se amado. Sua mágica crescia rapidamente, e ele parecia ter grande talento em “ler” as pessoas. Era como uma empatia. Instintivamente, o garoto sabia identificar quem era mal-intencionado.

 

Eles só estavam na casa nova há duas semanas, quando Remus pediu a Harry que ficasse na casa da Sra. Reesespoon enquanto ele ia resolver alguns assuntos de “gente grande”. Embora a contragosto, pois detestava ficar longe de Remus, o menino obedeceu e descobriu, com alegria, que a vizinha tinha fascinação por periquitos. Os dois ficaram grandes amigos, e se divertiram muito naquele dia.

 

– Harry, olhe só quem chegou.

 

– Remus! – O menino se atirou a ele. – Você voltou.

 

– Claro que sim, Harry. Você se comportou bem? Não deu trabalho à Sra. Reesespoon?

 

– Não, ele foi um ótimo garoto. O senhor tem uma jóia de menino, Sr. Lupin.

 

– Na verdade, Sra. Reesespoon, eu gostaria de saber se a senhora estará disponível na semana que vem para Harry passar a noite aqui.

 

– Claro, com prazer. Mas aconteceu alguma coisa?

 

– É uma doença que tenho. Uma vez por mês preciso me internar numa instituição para receber um tratamento preventivo.

 

– Oh, minha nossa. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? Claro que Harry pode ficar aqui. Vou mobilizar meu grupo de oração. Vamos fazer uma reza especial por sua doença.

 

– É muita bondade sua. Agora vamos, Harry. Pegue suas coisas, e vamos deixar a Sra. Reesespoon descansar.

 

O menino despediu-se da vizinha e dos periquitos, e Remus levou-o para casa, indagando:

 

– Está com fome? Hoje vamos comemorar.

 

– Comemorar? É aniversário?

 

– Não, o meu já passou. Mas temos uma coisa muito mais importante para comemorar. Vamos até aquele local de hambúrgueres. Como é mesmo o nome, MacRonald’s?

 

– McDonald’s! – Harry riu-se, mas espantou-se: – Vamos mesmo para lá?

 

– Sim, e você vai poder pedir o que quiser.

 

– Mas McDonald’s é caro.

 

– Isso não importa. Quero que você só peça coisas bem gostosas e não se preocupe com isso. Hoje vamos comemorar.

 

– O que vamos comemorar?

 

Remus tirou um papel de uma pasta surrada e mostrou-o:

 

– Temos que comemorar esse papel que eu fui buscar. Ele garante que agora você é meu, e ninguém vai poder tirar você de mim, Harry.

 

O menino franziu o cenho:

 

– Eu sou... seu?

 

– Você agora é meu filho, Harry. Legalmente. Foi adotado. Isso é muito melhor do que um aniversário, não acha?

 

– E eu vou ter que te chamar de pai?

 

– Oh, bem, você pode me chamar como quiser, Harry. Eu sei que não sou seu pai de verdade.

 

Harry se jogou nos braços dele:

 

– Eu queria que fosse meu pai de verdade. Estou muito feliz, Papai Remus.

 

Remus apertou-o, mesmo que agora eles não precisassem mais se esconder ou viver tão longe para não serem procurados. Tudo o que ele mais queria era abraçar o garotinho que conquistara seu coração, levá-lo para comer um supersanduíche e comemorar essa vitória. Ninguém mais poderia tirá-lo dele.

 

Ou será que poderiam?

 


	5. Capítulo 5 – Um anjinho doce caiu

 

– Eu os interroguei, diretor.

 

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilhavam. Ele sabia que seu emissário não falharia.

 

– E o que descobriu?

 

– Que eles são o pior tipo de Muggles que eu já vi, e eu já vi alguns. Insistiam que não se lembravam de coisa alguma e sequer sabiam quem poderia ser Harry Potter. Mas eu os convenci a falar.

 

– O que houve com Harry?

 

– Ele foi levado. Os Muggles o espancaram severamente, mas um homem o levou, dizendo que ele nunca mais voltaria àquele lugar. O Sr. Dursley lamentava mais as mil libras que o homem tinha levado do que a perda do sobrinho. Consegui investigar na região e descobri que um hotel perto de Kingston recebeu um homem e uma criança muito doente durante três dias. Um médico acompanhou o menino, que aparentava uns quatro anos. Após três dias, eles deixaram o hotel, e o menino saiu andando. Não havia resíduo de magia. Não soube de mais nada depois disso.

 

– Acha que foi obra de um Muggle?

 

– Dificilmente, diretor.

 

– Mas está cada vez mais difícil de acreditar que quem o levou tenha alguma intenção de maltratar o garoto. A menos por enquanto.

 

– Eu não confiaria nisso. Pode-se tratar de uma estratégia de longo prazo, para ganhar a confiança do garoto e revertê-lo para seus próprios propósitos.

 

– Está falando de Comensais da Morte?

 

– Precisamente. Mas não consegui confirmar essa expectativa.

 

– Precisamos encontrar o menino, meu amigo, o quanto antes. Há muito em jogo, como sabe. Cornelius ainda não sabe, mas algo desta magnitude não ficará muito tempo em segredo.

 

– Eu farei isso, diretor. E quem pegou o garoto vai pagar pelo que fez.

 

– Desenvolvendo sentimentos por Harry, Severus? Pensei que você odiasse o filho de James Potter.

 

O mestre de Poções de Hogwarts não se alterou, mas seus olhos negros brilhavam de uma maneira que só Albus Dumbledore podia entender:

 

– O garoto é muito pequeno para ser tratado desse modo, diretor. Se o seu raptor tem intenções ruins a respeito dele, o menino pode se desviar por caminhos errados.

 

– Interessante que você tenha mudado de opinião, Severus. Isso me deixa feliz. Não posso deixar de admitir.

 

– Isso não significa que eu subitamente esteja me derretendo pelo pestinha.

 

– Claro, claro, Severus. – O diretor de Hogwarts sorriu, passando-lhe uma xícara de chá. – Longe de mim insinuar tal coisa.

 

O jovem mestre de Poções tomou a xícara e lançou um olhar penetrante ao diretor. O velho mago pôde sentir a intensidade do olhar de Severus. Silenciosamente, ele temeu por quem atravessasse o caminho do mestre de Poções.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Em toda a sua vida adulta, aquela era a primeira vez que Remus não se preocupava com dinheiro. Não tanto pela "contribuição" que ele forçara de Vernon Dursley, mas de suas próprias economias. Ele sabia que as reservas estavam se acabando, e que logo ele precisaria de um emprego fixo, mas não podia se arrepender de ter tirado aquelas semanas para cuidar de Harry.

 

Afinal, Harry era um bom garoto, mas ele ainda surpreendia Remus em tantas coisas. Algumas faziam o lobisomem sentir o coração diminuído.

 

Quando Remus comprou uma poltrona grande no brechó, uma para ele se sentar com Harry ao colo para lerem livrinhos juntos, a reação do menino foi de pânico. Ele ficou de olhos arregalados, tremendo, esforçando-se para não chorar. Mas ele chorou quando Remus tentou sentá-lo na poltrona.

 

– O que foi, Harry?

 

– É veludo.

 

– Sim, é veludo.

 

– Não posso sentar em veludo.

 

– Você tem alergia? Bom, podemos trocar...

 

– Não. Não é "agerlia". Veludo é caro. Eu sou sujo. Eu vou sujar a poltrona, e aí você vai ficar bravo comigo.

 

– Harry, você não vai sujar a poltrona. Você não é sujo.

 

– Tia Petúnia diz que veludo não é para alguém como eu.

 

Remus respirou fundo e, com muito carinho, colocou o menino entre os braços.

 

– Sua tia fala muita bobagem. Que bom que ela não está aqui. Agora venha, vamos ver como é confortável a poltrona de contar historinha.

 

O menino relutou, relutou. Remus tinha o coração partido cada vez que notava que Harry não tinha esperança de ter coisas boas, de querer coisas boas para si, como se não merecesse. Ele também se sentia um pouco culpado por não ter dinheiro capaz de dar tudo o que queria para o menino. Harry merecia muito, muito mais do que Remus tinha condição de dar. Mas ele era amado.

 

No geral, porém, a vida era boa. Após anos economizando até tostões, fazendo qualquer tipo de serviço que pagasse bem, legal ou não, para dar uma vida mais decente a Harry, Remus até se sentia um pouco irresponsável por não procurar emprego tão cedo. Mas em breve Harry iria para a escola, e aí Remus poderia procurar com mais calma. Harry estava muito apegado a ele. Remus sabia que o garoto tinha medo de ser rejeitado e ficar sozinho de novo.

 

Remus jamais faria isso. Seu plano de adotar Harry tinha sido concebido logo após os eventos da noite de Halloween em Godric's Hollow. Quando Dumbledore mandara Harry para a casa dos Dursleys, Remus desconfiara que aquilo não seria bom para o garoto. Ele se lembrava de Petúnia e sabia que ela odiava Lily. Mais do que isso: sabia que Petúnia podia ser má. Afinal, tinha tentado fazer uma malvadeza com Severus Snape, e só tinha sido detida pelo próprio Severus, que não costumava deixar passar em branco esse tipo de coisa. Como tinha tido uma infância difícil e uma passagem por Hogwarts marcada por Marauders encrenqueiros, Severus odiava abuso. Remus também.

 

Daí sua idéia de adotar Harry. Para conseguir seu intento, tinha se voltado para o mundo Muggle. Trabalhara feito um cão, economizara como se sua vida dependesse disso. Conhecendo James e Lily, sabia que provavelmente eles tinham deixado algum tipo de cofre em Gringotts para Harry, mas ele não ousava se aproximar daquele dinheiro. Era de Harry e serviria para sustentá-lo em Hogwarts.

 

Até a hora do menino entrar para a escola de magia, Remus o sustentaria e proveria o menino. Pois era o que pais faziam pelos filhos. Ele o criaria como seu, longe das maldades de Petúnia. Ao posar de pipoqueiro e ver como Harry era tratado, ele tivera a certeza de que a coisa era ainda pior do que imaginara. Harry era magrinho e franzino, e o filho de Petúnia era uma baleia-mirim. Ele odiava pensar o que uma criança tão pequena tinha passado.

 

A Sra. Reesespoon tinha sido uma descoberta muito fortuita. A lua cheia passara tranqüila para ele, sabendo que Harry estava sob bons cuidados. Ele gostaria de ter uma solução mais permanente, pois não podia abusar tanto da boa senhora. Harry adorava a velha matrona e sempre dizia: "Ela é boa, Papai Remus".

 

Papai Remus. As palavras soavam como música celestial no seu ouvido. Remus jamais deixaria Harry se esquecer de seus pais biológicos, mas o garoto é que tinha escolhido reconhecê-lo como pai. Eles eram uma família, uma que Harry, carente de amor como era, queria desesperadamente.

 

Remus tinha tantos planos: ele poderia tentar um emprego no hospital local, e Harry poderia ficar numa escolinha de atividades depois das aulas normais, até que ele pudesse apanhá-lo após o trabalho. Harry também poderia tentar freqüentar uma colônia de férias do centro comunitário e assim conhecer mais amiguinhos de sua idade.

 

Mais tarde, Remus teria que apresentar Harry ao mundo mágico. O garoto vivia como um Muggle, e isso não lhe parecia muito certo. Mas, por enquanto, era o mais seguro. Como Muggle, não havia poder algum capaz de tirá-lo de Remus. Já no mundo bruxo, a coisa era diferente. Por isso, ele procurava adiar ao máximo o contato de Harry com tudo que fosse mágico. O mundo bruxo nunca o deixaria ficar com Harry Potter.

 

Dumbledore não permitiria. Assim como não tinha permitido que Remus fosse o fiel do Segredo. Tinha entregado o segredo a Sirius Black, e os acontecimentos provaram quem tinha traído os Potter. Remus fechou os olhos. As palavras de Dumbledore ainda o magoavam: "Não é nada contra você, Remus, meu rapaz. Mas Voldemort tem um poder sobre criaturas da sua espécie. Minha preocupação foi com a segurança da família Potter".

 

Velho manipulador. Ele concordara com Sirius, e Sirius tinha traído James e Lily. Agora eles estavam mortos, traídos pelo garoto de ouro da muy nobre e antiga família Black, o melhor amigo de James.

 

E ele é quem tinha sido suspeito de traição, por causa de "sua espécie." Ele se lembrava dos demais membros da Ordem, todos concordando com Dumbledore.

 

Pouco importava. Harry agora era dele, e não havia nada que Dumbledore pudesse fazer no mundo Muggle, para reverter isso.

 

– Papai Remus, posso dormir com Urso? – Ele mostrou o bichinho de pelúcia usado que eles tinham comprado no Charity Shop do Exército da Salvação.

 

– Claro que sim. Será que Urso vai gostar da historinha dessa noite?

 

– Qual vai ser?

 

– Bom, temos que continuar com Peter Pan e o Capitão Gancho. Os dois estavam duelando, lembra?

 

– É! E o crocodilo queria comer o Capitão Gancho!

 

– Bom, então diga a Urso para ficar pronto, porque daqui a pouco eu vou contar a historinha, tá bom?

 

– Tá! Vamos lá, Urso!

 

Remus sabia o quanto Harry gostava que ele o pusesse para dormir. Depois de anos adormecendo sozinho num armário pequeno e sujo, o garoto mal podia acreditar que alguém efetivamente velava pelo sono dele. O pobrezinho às vezes reclamava de pesadelos, e Remus sabia que os Dursleys só tinham acrescentado mais pesadelos às noites de Harry.

 

Depois que Harry adormeceu, Remus cobriu-o, com sorriso, ajeitando Urso. Depois ele beijou-lhe a testa, apagou a luz e acendeu a da outra sala. Assim, se Harry acordasse no meio da noite, ele não estaria no escuro total.

 

Quando ele foi à sala, guardar alguns brinquedinhos de Harry, ele viu o intruso. Hesitou por um minuto, pois tinha reconhecido quem estava ali.

 

Severus Snape.

 

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, porém, Snape tinha se aproveitado daquele minuto de hesitação. Sacou a varinha e apontou:

 

– _Petrificus totalus_!

 


	6. Capítulo 6 – Meu é o direito de estar errado

Foi num reflexo que Severus imobilizou o lobisomem. Ele tinha conseguido rastrear, como um perdigueiro, a localização do garoto através de uma técnica de investigação Muggle: o cadastro na rede de ensino. Embora ensino e saúde sejam responsabilidades dos condados ingleses, eles se reportam ao cadastro nacional de estudantes. E lá estava, tão certo como o sol se levantava, o nome de Harry James Potter, transferido do condado de Surrey para Somerset, matriculado numa escola em Kingswood, perto de Bristol. Severus tinha verificado dois outros Harry James Potter, mas estes estavam na escola secundária, um com mais de 16 anos.

 

Como o cadastro dava poucos dados pessoais, não constava nome do guardião, apenas os dos pais. Mas havia o endereço, e Severus não sabia o que ia encontrar quando chegasse lá.

 

Certamente não esperava Lupin. Dumbledore desconfiara que o lobisomem poderia sucumbir ao seu lado mais negro na época da ascensão do Lord das Trevas, mas nada tinha se comprovado. Em retrospecto, Severus achou até um pouco injusto, à luz da traição de Sirius Black aos Potters.

 

A verdade era que, por menos que admitisse, Severus tinha um ponto fraco em relação a Remus Lupin. Desde a época de escola, ele era atraído pelo lobisomem. Não tinha sido sem razão que, ao armar a brincadeira na Casa dos Gritos, Sirius Black tinha sido capaz de atrair para a cilada uma pessoa desconfiada como Severus tão facilmente.

 

Desde aquela época, Severus tinha ficado dividido sobre Lupin. Temendo uma rejeição, não tinha voltado a investir num relacionamento. Ainda mais com os Marotos a correr com ele em toda e qualquer ocasião. Severus acreditava que o lobisomem jamais pensaria nele desse jeito. Mas era inegável que seu coração perdia um pouco do ritmo toda vez que ele olhava Lupin. Especialmente naquele momento, petrificado, subjugado.

 

– Papai Remus!

 

Severus virou-se, varinha em riste.

 

Por aquilo Severus não tinha esperado.

 

Um garoto franzino, de pijamas com estampas infantis, encarava o mestre de Poções com um misto de horror, ódio e espanto. Ele parecia uma miniatura de James Potter. Mas os olhos eram de Lily.

 

E havia uma cicatriz na testa, uma que desfazia quaisquer dúvidas sobre a identidade do garoto.

 

– Não! Papai Remus!

 

De repente, um surto de magia atingiu Severus violentamente, jogando-o para trás, para longe de Lupin. O menino se jogou em cima do corpo petrificado de Lupin, chamando:

 

– Papai Remus! Papai Remus, levanta!

 

Severus tentou se sentar, e viu-se diante de um irado garoto, gritando, entre lágrimas de raiva:

 

– Você machucou meu Papai Remus! Sai daqui!

 

– Tenha calma – Severus tentou conversar. – Ele não é seu pai.

 

– Ele é meu pai! Ele me adotou! E sai de perto de mim!

 

– Harry, eu não vim aqui para machucar você. Vim aqui resgatá-lo.

 

– Não! Eu não vou com você! – O garoto se agarrou ainda mais ao corpo imobilizado. – Papai Remus, acorda! Você deixou meu Papai Remus doente! Eu odeio você!

 

– Ele não está doente, Harry. Ele vai ficar bom. Mas antes eu quero ter certeza de que ele não vai fazer nenhum mal a você.

 

– Ele é meu papai! Ele não me machuca nunca, e ele me adotou porque ele é o melhor papai do mundo!

 

A situação se complicava, e Severus pensou nas opções. Se ele tentasse remover Harry de Lupin, poderia sofrer outro surto de magia bruta do garoto. Ele podia sentir a magia no ar, como eletricidade estática, estalando surdamente.

 

– Muito bem, então podemos entrar em um acordo – ele propôs ao seu pequeno interlocutor. – Eu o libero do feitiço, mas vocês vêm comigo. Os dois.

 

– Para onde?

 

– Falar com uma pessoa. Essa pessoa vai gostar de ver vocês. Está preocupado com você, Harry.

 

– Eu não vou voltar para a casa do tio Vernon!

 

– Não é seu tio, moleque! – irritou-se Severus. – É um grande bruxo. Ele está muito preocupado com você desde que deixou a casa de seus tios. Então? Combinado?

 

– Eu só faço o que o Papai Remus me disser para fazer. – O garoto pequetito o encarou com seriedade. – Você quer fazer mal a ele?

 

– Eu preciso descobrir ainda se ele quer fazer mal a você, Harry. – Ele interrompeu o protesto. – Eu sei que você não acredita nisso, mas quero decidir isso por mim mesmo.

 

Harry continuou encarando Severus de maneira solene. De repente, ele decidiu:

 

– Você não quer mal. Não quer fazer mal para mim.

 

Não era uma pergunta, mas Severus se viu concordando:

 

– Eu jamais faria mal a você, Harry.

 

– Você quer me proteger que nem Papai Remus me protege.

 

– Na verdade, sim.

 

– Por favor, faz Papai Remus ficar bom de novo. Ele tá doente.

 

O apelo do garoto estranhamente fez Severus se sentir desconfortável. Ele tirou a varinha e pediu:

 

– Por favor, afaste-se dele um pouco.

 

O menino obedeceu, e Severus pôde enunciar:

 

– _Ennervate_.

 

Severus viu a aflição do menino enquanto Lupin sentou-se no chão, com uma careta de dor. Ele se agarrou ao lobisomem:

 

– Papai Remus!

 

– Você está bem, Harry? – Lupin o apertou entre os braços. – Você está bem, não é?

 

– Está tudo bem, Papai Remus. O moço não quer fazer mal.

 

Lupin se ergueu, sem soltar Harry, agora encarando Severus:

 

– Severus, que acha que está fazendo?

 

– Em primeiro lugar, vim localizar o pequeno Potter. As notícias que tínhamos era que ele tinha sido arrancado da casa dos tios no meio da noite por um homem hostil e violento.

 

– Mais ou menos como está tentando fazer agora?

 

– O menino já determinou que eu não sou ameaça. Eu, contudo, não tenho a mesma certeza em relação a você, Lupin.

 

– Se eu fosse uma ameaça, teria conseguido adotar legalmente o menino?

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Lupin continuou, sem esconder a satisfação com o sabor de vitória:

 

– Isso mesmo. Harry é meu filho legal. Nem você nem Dumbledore podem encostar nele sem minha permissão.

 

– Muggles não teriam dado a guarda do menino a você. Sem esposa, sem emprego fixo... Isso não pode ser legal.

 

– O papel é legal, posso garantir. Talvez eu tenha convencido um ou dois funcionários a agilizarem o processo, mas ele tem valor legal.

 

Usando Legilimência, Severus descobriu que Lupin estava falando a verdade. Ele era o guardião de Harry Potter. Mais do que isso: Severus pôde captar na mente de Lupin o sentimento de possessividade, de profundo amor pelo menino. Coisa de um pai verdadeiro.

 

Severus apontou um problema:

 

– Isso não vai deter o Prof. Dumbledore.

 

– Droga, Severus! Ele não pode nos deixar em paz?

 

– Pode dizer isso a ele você mesmo.

 

Lupin rosnou:

 

– Eu poderia ter mudado de nome, poderia ter levado Harry para ainda mais longe, fora do país. Mas eu não quero criá-lo num clima de medo. Eu não quero...

 

– Lupin – interrompeu Severus –, não precisa dizer isso a mim. Diga a ele.

 

– Então você não tem nada contra eu criar Harry?

 

– O menino parece se sentir seguro a seu lado. Você está genuinamente preocupado com o garoto. Não parece ter intenção de entregá-lo a... más companhias. Obviamente não compartilha das alianças de seu amigo Black. – Olhou em volta. – Está num local sem luxo, mas com ambiente limpo e adequado a uma criança. Harry é jovem demais e não merece viver sob o microscópio da imprensa.

 

Lupin pareceu surpreso. Severus também estava tentado a erguer uma sobrancelha diante de sua própria atitude. Harry abriu um sorriso:

 

– Ele é amigo, Papai Remus!

 

E isso era mais do que espantoso, para os dois envolvidos.

 


	7. Capítulo 7 – Investimentos no banco de memória

– Você tá com frio?

 

– Não.

 

– Então por que tá com esse casaco comprido?

 

Severus encarou o menino com o mesmo olhar que fazia alunos do primeiro ano choramingarem. Mas Harry apenas devolveu o olhar, inocente, enquanto Lupin explicava:

 

– Severus está usando vestes tradicionais bruxas, Harry. É assim que a maioria dos bruxos se veste.

 

– Você tem uma roupa assim, Papai Remus?

 

– Tenho, sim. – Ele olhou Harry e disse: – Agora nós vamos viajar. Vai ser de um jeito diferente.

 

O garoto logo ficou animado:

 

– Vamos de trem? Eu nunca andei de trem.

 

– Não, vamos usar magia. Mas você é muito pequeno, por isso tem que ficar no meu colo, está bem?

 

– Está bem. – Os olhinhos brilhavam de curiosidade. – Vai ser de tapete voador?

 

– Tapetes voadores são proibidos. Vassouras podem ser usadas para voar, mas você ainda é jovem para usar uma.

 

– Vassouras? Vassouras que voam? Nossa!

 

Severus notou que o menino não tinha muita informação sobre o mundo bruxo. Indagou:

 

– Lupin, por que vivia como Muggle?

 

– Porque assim eu não seria discriminado por causa da minha... condição. Achei que, com isso, eu poderia encontrar um emprego razoável. E Harry também não seria assediado, ao menos até ter idade para ir para Hogwarts.

 

– Hogwarts? Não é a cidade para onde estamos indo agora?

 

– Harry, Hogwarts é o nome de uma escola. É uma escola de bruxaria. Lá eu conheci seu pai, sua mãe.

 

– Severus também?

 

– Sim, Severus também. Severus hoje é professor lá. Não é verdade, Severus?

 

– Precisamente. Podemos ir agora?

 

– Desculpe se estamos perturbando seu cronograma, Severus. Mas uma criança pequena, que deveria estar na cama, merece ser cuidada com esmero especial.

 

– Que é “mero”?

 

– A palavra é esmero. É o cuidado do Papai Remus. Agora pegue seu casaco, porque lá é frio.

 

O menino correu para dentro da casa. Severus notou que Lupin aproveitou a ausência dele e indagou:

 

– Tem certeza de que não é melhor pegarmos o Expresso de Hogwarts? Harry iria adorar.

 

Severus lembrou, azedo:

 

– Preciso lembrar que isso não é uma viagem de férias? Vamos aparatar até o ponto do Floo e pegar uma lareira direta para Hogwarts.

 

– Severus, Harry é pequeno e não está acostumado a isso. Pode ficar enjoado.

 

– Bom, isso é problema seu. Quando chegarmos a Hogwarts, posso providenciar uma poção.

 

– Eu só queria poupar o garoto, Severus.

 

Harry voltou, com o casaco na mão, e pediu:

 

– Não briga com ele, Papai Remus.

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Remus apressou-se a dizer:

 

– Ninguém está brigando, Harry. Já está pronto? Severus está impaciente para ir.

 

– Estou.

 

– E não precisa ir ao banheiro antes de irmos?

 

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, depois ergueu os braços para Lupin o pegar no colo. O gesto surpreendeu Severus. O garoto obviamente não era mimado, nem incapaz. Contudo, ele confiava plenamente no lobisomem. Obviamente, ele estava em boas mãos.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

A viagem até Hogwarts foi rápida e sem incidentes. Mas a chegada não foi tão tranqüila. A intuição de Remus se mostrou afiada, e mal eles colocaram os pés no castelo, Remus olhou para Harry, no seu colo, indagando:

 

– Tudo bem aí, Harry?

 

O menino olhou para ele, tonto:

 

– Acho que sim...

 

O segundo seguinte provou que ele estava errado, quando o jantar fez uma aparição no tapete. Foi tão rápido que Remus não pôde evitar ou esboçar uma reação. Harry vomitou tudo praticamente de uma golfada só, sujando suas roupas, as de Remus e o chão atapetado.

 

– Oh... Ops. Desculpa.

 

– Oh, Harry. Está tudo bem. Você está bem? Vamos limpar isso.

 

Uma voz conhecida os interrompeu:

 

– Deixem, deixem isso comigo.

 

Remus viu o Prof. Dumbledore puxar sua varinha e limpar a sujeira, e só então se deu conta de que o Floo era ligado diretamente ao seu escritório. Harry ainda parecia meio pálido, mas ficou espantado ao ver a sujeira sumir.

 

– Pronto. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Não está melhor assim?

 

– Desculpe, Prof. Dumbledore. – Remus estava vexado. – Harry não está acostumado com Floo.

 

– Claro que não. Harry, que tal um pouco d'água para tirar o gosto ruim da boca?

 

O menino estava boquiaberto diante do diretor, e agarrou-se a Remus com mais força. O lobisomem indagou:

 

– Quer um pouco de água, Harry?

 

– Sim, por favor.

 

Dumbledore conjurou um copo, e Remus ajudou Harry a beber um pouco. O garoto estava de olho grudado em Dumbledore, desconfiado. Remus sentiu o desconforto dele e explicou:

 

– Harry, este é o Prof. Dumbledore, a pessoa de quem falei. Diga olá.

 

– Olá.

 

– Olá, Harry – respondeu Dumbledore. – Fico feliz que você esteja aqui em Hogwarts. E que extraordinário que você tenha encontrado meu amigo Remus.

 

– Ele é o meu papai e ele toma conta de mim – respondeu o garoto, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis do diretor. – Por que você quer me tirar do meu Papai Remus?

 

A sobrancelha de Severus ergueu-se imediatamente. O garoto era bom, pensou.

 

Houve um breve mal-estar, que Remus tentou logo dispersar:

 

– Harry, isso não é coisa que se diga para o Prof. Dumbledore.

 

Harry sentiu que aquilo era uma bronca e quis chorar:

 

– Desculpe, Papai Remus. Eu não quero ficar longe de você. – O garoto se abraçou a Remus, chorando.

 

– Ninguém vai nos deixar separados, Harry. – Remus olhou para Dumbledore ao dizer isso, de maneira clara e decidida. – Eu disse a você que jamais deixaria ninguém nos separar, e eu falei sério.

 

Dumbledore apenas convidou:

 

– Por favor, sentem-se. Depois desta viagem, devem querer se sentar um pouco.

 

Severus se adiantou:

 

– Foi minha idéia trazê-los aqui, diretor. Achei que gostaria de ver a situação por si mesmo.

 

– Obrigado, Severus. Mas qual é a situação?

 

Remus ajeitou Harry no seu colo e informou:

 

– Harry é meu filho adotivo. Legalmente adotado, tudo de acordo com as leis Muggles.

 

Dumbledore se sentou em sua mesa, observando Remus atentamente. Severus adiantou:

 

– E o menino é muito apegado a Lupin, diretor, como pode ver.

 

– Sim, posso ver – concordou Dumbledore. – Remus, meu rapaz, você parece estar numa posição defensiva.

 

– Harry disse algo que eu estava pensando. Eu retirei o garoto da casa dos tios para evitar maiores danos. Mas, acima de tudo, faz tempo que penso em Harry como meu... filhote. Se é que entende o que eu quero dizer.

 

Dumbledore entendia. Ele olhou para Harry, que estava enroscado nos braços de Remus, olhando o local com curiosidade.

 

– Talvez Harry gostasse de conhecer um pouco mais do castelo enquanto conversamos – sugeriu Dumbledore. – Você parece ser um menino esperto.

 

Harry franziu o cenho para ele:

 

– Quero ficar com Papai Remus.

 

Remus também achou conveniente Harry não assistir às coisas que ele tinha a dizer a Dumbledore.

 

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Harry. Por que não vai conhecer o castelo, e depois eu mostro para você o lugar onde eu e seu pai brincávamos?

 

Harry o encarou, desconfiado. Papai Remus nunca mentira para ele. Relutante, ele concordou:

 

– Tá bom.

 

Dumbledore pediu:

 

– Severus, por favor, poderia escoltar o jovem Harry pelo castelo?

 

O diretor observou com atenção Lupin colocar o garoto no chão. Severus, de sobrancelha erguida, aproximou-se do pequeno, que esticou a mão para o mestre de Poções.

 

– Obrigado, Severus – disse o menino, polidamente.

 

Dumbledore não acreditou na cena ao ver Severus deixar-se levar pela mão de Harry Potter para fora de seu gabinete.

 


	8. Capítulo 8 – Magus Perdé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um acordo é feito.

– Papai Remus está bravo.

 

– Sim, eu tive essa mesma impressão.

 

– Por que o Prof. Dumbledore ia querer separar meu papai e eu?

 

– É difícil tentar entender o Prof. Dumbledore, e eu sugiro que não tente. Suponho que ele tenha seus motivos. Afinal, ele achou que você ficaria melhor com sua família. Obviamente, ele se enganou.

 

Harry olhava as pinturas no corredor, e de repente se deu conta:

 

– Elas se mexem!...

 

– Bom, elas estão com sono. Querem dormir. Você também deveria estar dormindo. Está com sono?

 

– Não – disse Harry, olhando para os lados. – Mas queria ir para casa.

 

– Não está interessado em ver o castelo, está?

 

– Acho que sim. Mas eu só vou estudar aqui quando for maior, não é?

 

– Isso mesmo.

 

– Puxa... Aqui parece ter muita coisa legal. É grande, né?

 

– Bastante.

 

Harry o encarou, indagando:

 

– Por que você se esforça tanto em parecer mau?

 

Severus encarou o garoto. Era desconcertante que ele pudesse lê-lo tão bem. Normalmente isto o irritaria. Mas com Harry, ele não se irritava. Ao contrário, ele se sentia quase... orgulhoso. O rosto de Dumbledore ao ser desmascarado por um garoto de seis anos era uma memória que ele preservaria para o resto da vida.

 

Talvez houvesse algo no menino. Algo que explicasse como ele derrotara Voldemort. Severus sentiu-se atraído ao mistério que parecia ser Harry Potter.

 

Mas não, ele não estava amolecendo pelo garoto. Estava?

 

Ele respondeu à pergunta do garoto com outra pergunta:

 

– Por que diz isso?

 

Harry encolheu os ombros. Só pediu:

 

– Ajude Papai Remus, por favor. Eu sei que você não quer ver Papai Remus triste.

 

Aquilo causou impacto em Severus:

 

– De onde você tirou isso?

 

– Ajude ele, por favor, Severus.

 

– Em primeiro lugar, você deve me chamar de Prof. Snape.

 

– Sim, Prof. Snape.

 

– Depois, para ajudar seu pai, eu preciso voltar à sala do Prof. Dumbledore. Mas eles não querem você por lá e esperam que eu tome conta de você. Como sugere que resolvamos esse problema, Sr. Potter?

 

O garoto pensou:

 

– Eu posso ficar esperando na porta.

 

– Não funcionaria. Eles esperam que eu tome conta de você. Seu pai ficaria furioso comigo e com você.

 

– O que podemos fazer?

 

– Se me permite uma sugestão, proponho que eu o leve até uma cama, onde você prontamente deitará e dormirá. Quando você dormir, poderei voltar àquela sala e ajudar seu pai. Combinado?

 

– Você quer combinar de novo, como fizemos lá em casa?

 

– Isso mesmo. Você vai dormir, e eu ajudo seu pai no que puder. Podemos combinar mais um acordo?

 

Harry assentiu, imediatamente:

 

– Tá bom! Mas você vai ajudar, não vai?

 

Severus apertou os olhos e indagou:

 

– Quando foi que eu prometi algo e não cumpri?

 

Para Harry, as palavras não eram duras: elas eram a lembrança de uma promessa cumprida. As palavras lhe aqueceram o coração. Ele ergueu os braços:

 

– Podemos ir.

 

Severus não entendeu o que ele fazia, até que ele se lembrou de que essa era a postura de Harry para ser apanhado do chão e colocado no colo. Severus apertou os lábios, contrariado, mas pegou o garoto no colo. Espantou-se com o peso. Ele era mesmo muito magrinho.

 

– Não quer parar na cozinha e comer alguma coisa?

 

– Não temos tempo! Quero dormir logo, e aí você vai ajudar Papai Remus. – Ele olhou para Severus de maneira determinada. – Trato é trato.

 

– Sim, Sr. Potter. Como queira.

 

Encostando a cabeça no ombro do adulto, Harry deixou-se ser levado pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sentindo-se mais seguro e relaxado, a ponto de achar que realmente poderia dormir quando chegasse à tal cama que o Prof. Snape oferecera. Ele sabia que seu amigo (sim, sim, Prof. Snape era um amigo, pensou o pequeno Harry) iria ajudar seu Papai Remus. Harry tinha a impressão de que, para enfrentar aquele velho Dumbledore, Papai Remus ia precisar de toda a ajuda que pudesse conseguir.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Dumbledore passou uma xícara de chá ao lobisomem, com um sorriso e um brilho nos olhos azuis:

 

– Remus, meu rapaz, vê-lo aqui foi certamente uma surpresa.

 

– Suponho que sim. Também suponho que agora você pretenda me fazer desistir de Harry.

 

– Como assim, desistir?

 

– Não se faça de inocente, Albus – rosnou Remus. – Você quer me afastar de Harry. Por isso mandou Severus nos caçar e nos trazer aqui.

 

– Não pense que eu ignoro o quanto você gosta do pequeno, Remus. Mas você precisa entender que a precipitação de seu gesto em tirar o menino da casa dos tios pode ter conseqüências...

 

– Precipitação? Suponho, então, que eu deva lhe contar que quando eu retirei Harry daquela casa, ele estava inconsciente de tanto apanhar do tio.

 

– Bom, talvez a disciplina tenha sido exagerada se ele cometeu alguma peraltice...

 

– * _Disciplina*_? Não era o caso de um menino mal-criado. Aqueles Muggles estavam abusando dele! Ele estava sendo espancado! Um menino de cinco anos! Eu tive que chamar um médico para tratar dele, e o médico me aconselhou a denunciá-los à polícia. Confesso que fiquei tentado.

 

– Entendo que tenha se sentido irado, mas ainda assim...

 

– Não, Albus! – Ele se ergueu, irritado. – Não tente me convencer do contrário: eu fiz a coisa certa. Eu sabia que eles jamais gostariam do garoto. Lily sempre me dizia que a irmã era uma peste. Eu só não imaginei que ela fosse capaz de algo assim. Meus instintos me diziam que Harry estava em perigo, só que eu não podia adivinhar que era algo desta magnitude. Ele ainda precisa de um check-up médico. E você viu o tamanho dele? Ele pesa feito uma pluma!

 

– Há coisas que você não sabe, Remus. Harry está sob um feitiço antigo, uma proteção de magia ancestral. Enquanto ele habitar um local que o sangue de sua mãe circula, ele estará protegido. Mas você o tirou de lá, e agora ele perdeu essa proteção.

 

– Ele corria risco de não ficar vivo tempo o suficiente para desfrutar dessa proteção! Comigo ele não sofre nada disso.

 

– O feitiço funcionava perfeitamente. Sem mencionar que ele estava longe de nosso mundo, do assédio e de atenções duvidosas. O menino é famoso.

 

– Eu estou preparado para criá-lo no Mundo Muggle, longe desse assédio. Ao menos até a hora de vir para Hogwarts.

 

– Se a notícia que o menino está no nosso mundo se espalhar, ele pode ser alvo de atenções indevidas.

 

– Eu estou plenamente capacitado para protegê-lo.

 

– Exceto naqueles poucos dias no mês em que você está vulnerável.

 

– Eu já tenho a situação sob controle. Harry tem uma babá, uma pessoa em quem ele e eu confiamos, além de um lar, matrícula na escola, ficha no posto de saúde...

 

Dumbledore quase o interrompeu:

 

– Não quis dizer que você não tem capacidade de cuidar dele, Remus. Nem que você não queira bem a Harry.

 

– Claro que não. Da mesma forma, espero que você entenda que nossa conversa é mera deferência minha à sua posição, e meu respeito à sua pessoa. Harry é meu filho adotivo. Tenho autoridade sobre ele, autoridade legal. Posso muito bem escolher o estilo de vida que eu achar mais adequado. Para o bem de Harry.

 

Dumbledore soltou um sorriso e lembrou:

 

– Remus, meu garoto, não vai querer me antagonizar.

 

– Na verdade, não quero. Mas se não me deixar escolha, se vier com ameaças, eu farei oposição a você, sim, Albus Dumbledore. Estou defendendo o meu filhote, um membro da minha matilha. Vou morrer defendendo minha cria.

 

– Ele não é seu filho.

 

– Nem preciso dizer que é como se fosse. Eu vi o menino nascer, e considero-o como minha família desde essa época. Durante cinco anos, eu trabalhei como um escravo e juntei dinheiro para dar a ele uma vida confortável.

 

– O menino tem dinheiro. Como seu guardião, você tem acesso aos cofres da família. Pode deixá-lo bem confortável.

 

– O dinheiro é * _dele*_. Ele é quem vai mexer nele quando tiver idade para isso. Até lá, meu filho vai ser criado com o dinheiro que eu ganhar para nosso sustento, como qualquer pai faz.

 

– Vendendo pipocas?

 

– É um trabalho honesto. Mas eu já não faço mais isso. Era só um disfarce para me aproximar dele sem assustá-lo. Achei que ele temeria um homem estranho. O pior é que ele é tão carente de afeição que me aceitou quando ofereci apenas um pouco de carinho. Ele aceitou carinho de um estranho por culpa daqueles Muggles. – Ele franziu o cenho. – Então, está demente e senil se pensa que vou deixar você levá-lo de volta para os Dursley!

 

– Não, não, Remus. Ele não voltará para os Dursley. Mas você há de convir que isso soa muito mal para o público em geral, meu caro. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Harry Potter, morando com um lobisomem... Há tantas famílias bruxas que poderiam acomodá-lo, e ficariam felizes em fazê-lo. Os Weasley, por exemplo...

 

– Vá para o inferno, Albus! – estourou Remus. – Logo você, falando em opinião pública e aparências. E não vou dar meu filho para nenhuma família bruxa, por mais que eu goste de Arthur e Molly! Ele é meu!

 

Nesse momento, os dois foram interrompidos pela entrada de Severus Snape. Remus notou como ele estava mal-humorado:

 

– Ainda bem que eu convenci o garoto a ir dormir nas masmorras! A gritaria entre vocês dois o teria deixado acordado!

 

Remus só elevou a voz:

 

– Você o deixou sozinho nas masmorras?

 

– Ele está dormindo, com um feitiço monitorando seu sono. Se ele acordar, eu saberei.

 

– Você conseguiu convencê-lo a dormir? Ele não estava nada inclinado a dormir.

 

– Fizemos um trato. Ele prometeu que iria dormir se eu fizesse uma promessa.

 

– O que você prometeu?

 

– Isso é entre mim e o garoto.

 

Remus franziu o cenho. Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiando-o.

 

– Você parece ter criado uma interação e tanto com o pequeno Harry, Severus – sorriu Dumbledore. – Ele se mostrou bem seguro com você, a ponto de concordar deixar Remus.

 

A voz do diretor destilava segundas intenções. Percebendo que algo estava para acontecer, Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 

– Sim, suponho que sim, diretor.

 

– Então talvez você faça a gentileza de satisfazer a vontade de um velho bruxo e ouvir a minha proposta.

 

Remus e Severus perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

 

– * _Que*_ proposta?

 


	9. Capítulo 9 – O único jeito de pelar um gato

Como não podia deixar de ser, a reação foi imediata. Os dois homens começaram a protestar ao mesmo tempo, e o berreiro foi tamanho que Dumbledore teve que erguer a voz:

 

– Senhores, contenham-se!

 

Remus e Severus se calaram. Por exatos cinco segundos.

 

– Como espera que eu simplesmente aceite isso?! É minha vida!

 

– Eu odeio crianças, Albus – lembrou Severus. – Isso é mais do que notório. Pode perguntar a qualquer um dos meus alunos.

 

– Isso não impede que você ajude na criação de Harry. O menino gosta de você, e pude perceber que ele se sente seguro a seu lado, Severus.

 

– Quero que pare com isso agora mesmo! – irritou-se Remus. – Pare de dizer como devo criar o * _meu*_ filho!

 

– Remus, meu rapaz, eu pensei que você tivesse superado as tolas brigas de meninice com Severus...

 

– Não tente pôr a culpa em Severus! Ele não tem nada com isso! É coisa de sua cabeça!

 

– Mas, Remus, pense nas vantagens – continuou Dumbledore. – Ser um pai solteiro não é fácil, mesmo hoje em dia. Você terá um emprego, o que correntemente não tem. Você terá horários flexíveis para cuidar de Harry. O menino estará protegido, muito mais do que no Mundo Muggle. Você também pode receber cuidados médicos para a sua condição.

 

– Está tentando controlar a minha vida e a de Harry! – acusou Remus.

 

Severus concordava com a acusação, em gênero, número e grau. A proposta de Albus era indecorosa nesse ponto, mal disfarçando sua intenção de vigiar e controlar o garoto. Na opinião de Severus, isso era um flagrante desrespeito à vontade de Remus como pai.

 

– Estou tentando apenas deixar você e Harry em segurança. Houve muita gente, na Ordem, que achava que você era um risco de segurança. Isso foi passado. Gostaria de dizer, porém, que hoje os lobisomens são vistos de modo diferente. Estamos a poucos anos do fim do milênio, em plenos anos 80, mas o preconceito...

 

– Sim, eu logo imaginei que você iria mencionar esse fato. Interessante, já que você quer deixar o menino tendo um Death Eater como babá. – Ele se virou para Severus: – Sem ofensa, Severus.

 

– É razoável presumir que as pessoas temeriam pela criança. – Dumbledore apressou-se a acrescentar: – Estou apenas reproduzindo temores alheios, Remus, não os meus.

 

Remus literalmente rosnou. Severus disfarçou um riso, mas no fundo ele também gostaria de dar uma rosnada para Dumbledore.

 

– Mas vocês não precisam resolver isso agora – completou Dumbledore. – Podem levar alguns dias para responder. Conversem entre si. Perguntem a Harry. Tenho certeza de que podemos chegar a uma solução satisfatória.

 

Severus mordeu a língua. Tudo que ele fizera tinha sido localizar o menino. De repente ele tinha sido elevado à categoria de co-tutor do filho de James Potter, a esperança do Mundo Bruxo, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu!...

 

– Se você desejar passar alguns dias aqui, Remus, por favor, seja meu convidado. Mas podemos falar disso amanhã de manhã, talvez durante o café.

 

– Café? Acha que vou passar a noite em Hogwarts?

 

– Ora, meu caro Remus, não acha que eu vou deixar você sair daqui a essa hora, com uma criança pequena que já está dormindo confortavelmente, acha? Você vai dormir aqui, claro.

 

Severus concordou, e, lançando um olhar para Remus, deu a entender que isso era lógico. Passar a noite ali era simplesmente natural. O lobisomem pareceu ceder.

 

– Severus – indagou Remus –, onde está Harry? Eu vou dormir com ele.

 

– Eu o coloquei nos meus aposentos. – Severus explicou. – As proteções são extremamente confiáveis, e o garoto está seguro.

 

– Ele está dormindo? Tem certeza que está mesmo dormindo?

 

– Eu fiquei com ele até ele adormecer.

 

– E ele dormiu rápido?

 

– Extremamente. Não chegamos nem à segunda parte da historinha.

 

Remus piscou. Só depois ele quis confirmar o que tinha ouvido:

 

– Você... você contou uma historinha para ele?

 

Severus recusou-se a reagir:

 

– Ele pediu, e eu achei razoável atender ao pedido.

 

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilhavam furiosamente. Remus continuou o interrogatório:

 

– E que história você contou para ele?

 

– Ele pediu a do Capitão Gancho com Peter Pan. Como eu não me lembrava do final, resolvi não me arriscar, e contei outra: “A História da Lebre que Perdeu seus Óculos”.

 

– Hm, essa eu não conheço.

 

– Confesso não ter ouvido antes tampouco – acrescentou Dumbledore, com um sorriso inocente.

 

– Bom, eu não inventei! – irritou-se Severus. – É uma historinha... de fundo filosófico.

 

– Espero que saiba no que você se meteu – observou Remus, divertido. – Harry vai exigir ouvir o fim dela, você sabe. Vou dizer a ele que venha falar com você.

 

– Podemos combinar isso, se preferir.

 

– Excelente! – disse Dumbledore. – Agora sugiro que todos nós nos recolhamos. Severus, podia tratar das acomodações para Remus?

 

– Não se preocupe, diretor. Já está tudo arranjado. Tenha uma boa noite.

 

– Boa noite – desejou Remus, cuja raiva tinha se aplacado um pouco ao imaginar Severus contando uma historinha para Harry Potter.

 

Severus indicou o caminho, e os dois começaram a descer até as masmorras no castelo vazio. Severus quebrou o silêncio:

 

– A proposta de Albus me pareceu francamente insultuosa. Mesmo que eu não estivesse incluído nessa proposta absurda, eu teria me indignado.

 

– Agradeço por isso, Severus – disse Remus sinceramente. – Dessa vez, Albus passou dos limites.

 

– Concordo. Na cabeça dele, ter você e Harry morando aqui em Hogwarts seria muito vantajoso.

 

Remus confessou:

 

– Devo admitir que seria vantajoso também para mim. Eu poderia trabalhar tranqüilo, sem me preocupar com pegar Harry na escola. Se ele estudasse em Hogsmeade, e eu trabalhando em Hogwarts, tudo seria muito fácil.

 

– A audácia de Albus!... Tentando me incluir no seu projeto bizarro e insano!...

 

– Sei que não gosta de crianças, Severus, mas Harry parece realmente gostar de você. Se ele confiou em você o suficiente para dormir nos seus aposentos...

 

– Harry parece ser um garoto curioso e inteligente. Ele só ficou um tanto ressabiado para trocar de roupa.

 

– Trocar de roupa? Por que ele trocou de roupa?

 

– Ora, eu transfigurei uma pequena camisola para ele. – Severus justificou, olhando Remus. – Ele não trouxe uma muda de roupa, então fui obrigado a improvisar. Você deveria ter previsto que ele precisaria de uma, aliás. Um bom pai tem que ter essas previsões.

 

– Bom, desculpe-me por não ser previdente. Eu só sou pai dele há seis semanas. Recuso-me a me sentir culpado.

 

– Humpf – fez Severus.

 

– Sei que vou me repetir, mas Harry parece mesmo gostar de você. E, pelo que contou, você tem jeito com crianças.

 

– Talvez o garoto seja um caso à parte. – Severus parou em frente a uma das tapeçarias e desfez as proteções. – Chegamos.

 

A porta se abriu para o dono dos aposentos, e Remus entrou. Severus usou a varinha para acender a tocha. O lugar era simples e praticamente espartano, se não fosse a pilha de papéis e pergaminhos em cima da grande escrivaninha.

 

– O quarto fica naquela porta à esquerda. No armário, tem camisolas, se você também quiser usar uma das minhas.

 

– Você colocou Harry na sua cama? – Remus se espantou.

 

– É claro. Eu não ia me arriscar a deixá-lo dormindo no sofá. Ele poderia cair no chão. Crianças se mexem terrivelmente quando dormem. – Severus conjurou um lençol e começou a ajeitar o sofá. – Estarei aqui, se Harry precisar de qualquer coisa. Pode me acordar.

 

– Obrigado. Boa noite, então.

 

Severus resolveu dormir apenas com calças e sem camisa. Enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas conjuradas e ajeitou-se no sofá o melhor que pôde.

 


	10. Capítulo 10 – A História da Lebre que Perdeu Seus Óculos

 

No meio da noite, o alerta soou, acordando-o. Em menos de quinze segundos, Severus tinha pulado do sofá e invadido seu próprio quarto, varinha em riste.

 

Ele viu Remus na sua cama, abraçado a Harry, que soluçava em seus braços. O lobisomem não parou de acariciar o menino, mas olhou para Severus e cochichou:

 

– Pesadelo. Está tudo bem, Harry. Eu estou aqui, e não vou deixar seu tio chegar perto de você.

 

– Eu não quero voltar para a casa da tia Petúnia... – choramingava o menino, que não acordara totalmente.

 

– Você não vai voltar para lá nunca mais, Harry – garantia Remus, abraçando-o. – Prometo que não.

 

Severus indagou:

 

– Você gostaria de dar uma poção a ele? Eu tenho algumas que serviriam.

 

Antes que Remus respondesse, o garoto se virou para Severus:

 

– Poção? – repetiu Harry, enxugando as lágrimas. – Uma poção bruxa?

 

– Isso mesmo, Harry. Severus é um bruxo, como eu e você, e ele é muito bom com poções. Ele dá aula sobre como fazer poções.

 

– Puxa. – A curiosidade do garoto estava a mil. – Eu nunca vi uma poção.

 

– Amanhã a gente pode visitar o laboratório de Severus, onde ele tem os caldeirões para fazer as poções.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos, encarando Severus com admiração:

 

– Caldeirões? Puxa! Eu quero ver.

 

Severus advertiu:

 

– Precisa tomar muito cuidado e não mexer em nada. Um laboratório de Poções é muito perigoso, não é lugar para brincadeiras.

 

– Está bom, Severus. – Harry de repente arregalou os olhos. – Quero dizer, Prof. Snape.

 

– Muito bem.

 

Remus percebeu que o menino estava totalmente acordado e dificilmente voltaria a dormir. Ele disse:

 

– Severus me disse que você gostou da historinha que ele contou antes de dormir.

 

– É, eu gostei. Mas eu não ouvi o final. A Lebre achou os óculos?

 

Severus se ofereceu:

 

– Gostaria de ouvir o final agora?

 

– Sim, por favor. – Harry se aninhou mais a Remus, dando lugar a Severus para sentar na cama. – Fica aqui.

 

– Muito bem, então. Você quer ouvir tudo até o final e depois dormir?

 

– Quero.

 

– E não precisa ir ao banheiro antes? Depois que eu começar a contar a historinha, não gosto de ser interrompido.

 

– Tá bom. – Harry desceu da cama, e o camisolão preto que Severus tinha encolhido para ele estava todo amassado. – Onde é o banheiro?

 

– À direita. Precisa de ajuda?

 

– Não, obrigado.

 

O menino foi-se, e Severus aproveitou a ausência dele para comentar:

 

– Aceso para esta hora da noite, não?

 

– Sim. Não é comum. Ele está excitado com tudo.

 

– Então não tem chance que ele durma rapidamente?

 

– Acho muito difícil. – Remus deu um risinho. – Você vai ter que achar os óculos dessa Lebre.

 

Nesse minuto, ouviu-se um grito dentro do banheiro. Mas antes que tanto Severus quanto Remus reagissem, Harry saiu correndo de lá dentro, um sorriso maravilhado estampado no rosto:

 

– Nem precisei dar descarga! O xixi sumiu!

 

Severus franziu o cenho. Obviamente, tão cedo o menino não iria voltar a dormir.

 

Remus achou aquilo adorável, e chamou-o de volta para a cama:

 

– É o jeito mágico.

 

– Muito legal! Xixi que some! – Harry pulou para cima da cama e ajeitou-se no colo de Remus, completamente fascinado. – Pronto. Pode começar. Por favor, podia começar do comecinho? Papai Remus não ouviu antes.

 

– Está bem. – Severus começou. – "A Coruja adorava descansar em silêncio, quando ninguém olhava. Um dia, a Coruja estava sentada em cima de uma cerca e ficou surpresa quando viu um Canguru passar por ali. Bom, isso não é estranho, mas aí a Coruja ouviu o Canguru sussurrar: 'A Lebre perdeu seus óculos'".

 

– Não, assim não – pediu Harry, interrompendo a narrativa. – Faz as vozes.

 

– As vozes? – repetiu Remus.

 

– As vozes da Coruja, do Canguru! Ele faz tão bem!

 

Remus encarou Severus com um sorriso. O mestre de Poções olhou para o teto e concordou, sem disfarçar seu contragosto:

 

– Está bem. Mas precisa prometer não interromper mais.

 

– Tá – fez o menino, os olhinhos verdes brilhando de excitação. – Desculpe, Prof. Snape.

 

E Severus começou a “fazer as vozes”.

 

Remus Lupin era uma pessoa de instintos aguçados. Contudo, ele não precisaria ser uma, para notar o fascínio que a interpretação de Severus da historinha exercia sobre Harry. Era evidente, no brilho dos olhos do garoto, o quanto ele estava seduzido pela voz de Severus, interpretando os diversos animais da historinha, que tinham se reunido para ajudar a amiga Lebre, que nada enxergava sem seus óculos perdidos.

 

Mesmo sem querer admitir em voz alta, Remus sabia que a voz de Severus realmente era capaz de hipnotizar qualquer um. Harry não estaria imune a esse efeito. Aliás, Remus estava sofrendo outros efeitos com a voz de Severus. Efeitos que ele não sentia há mais de dez anos.

 

Na época em que os dois eram alunos, Remus tinha nutrido uma grande paixão por Severus. Contudo, ele jamais demonstrara coisa alguma, devido ao medo de perder seus amigos, especialmente Sirius. James também seria um obstáculo.

 

Não pela primeira vez, Remus sentiu um amargor de arrependimento no peito. Se ele tivesse aprendido, naquela época, a se impor sobre seus companheiros, certamente o episódio do Shrieking Shack teria tido outro final. Severus (que já não o via com bons olhos por causa dos seus amigos) passara a odiá-lo frontalmente depois do ocorrido.

 

Se pudesse voltar no tempo, Remus gostaria de apagar esse incidente de sua vida. Nem mesmo a mordida do malvado lobisomem que o infectara com a licantropia doera tanto quanto o ódio de Severus. Remus jamais esquecera aquela paixão, nem achara que tinha sido apenas uma coisinha sem importância de adolescente. No fundo, Remus tinha a esperança de que aquilo um dia poderia florescer e ser bastante significativo em sua vida. Afinal, o lobisomem não era de dedicar afeições a qualquer um. Sempre reservado, Remus tinha tido uns poucos namorados, mas sempre guardara um lugar especial para Severus dentro de seu coração. Lobos eram, afinal de contas, monógamos.

 

Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, Remus sentiu dor genuína. Pois seus amigos o apoiaram, sim, mas no fim, quando precisaram de um suspeito de ser traidor, ele tinha sido o escolhido. Por ter uma doença incurável, por ser pobre, por ser um bruxo de categoria inferior, ele foi considerado suspeito. E, na verdade, o traidor era um rapaz rico, bonito e de boa família, Sirius Black.

 

Todas essas coisas lhe passaram ao mesmo tempo em sua cabeça durante a animada narração de Severus sobre a História da Lebre que Perdera seus Óculos. Tão envolvido estava Remus em examinar seus sentimentos que perdeu toda a narrativa. Ele só se deu conta de que a historinha terminara quando Harry soltou uma risada alta:

 

– Que lebre esperta! Os outros não sabiam nada de óculos, não é, Papai Remus?

 

Ele tentou disfarçar:

 

– Aparentemente, não sabiam. Você gostou da história?

 

– Gostei muito.

 

– Então agradeça Severus por ter contado essa história tão bonita e vamos dormir. Já está muito tarde para menininhos de seis anos estarem acordados.

 

– Mas eu não estou com sono!

 

– Harry, você precisa dormir. Está mais do que na hora.

 

Algo no tom de voz de Remus fez Harry simplesmente empalidecer e abraçá-lo. Na verdade, Harry o agarrou como se fosse perdê-lo.

 

– Sim, Papai Remus. – O menino tremia. – Eu vou dormir, mas não me mande embora. Por favor, não me mande embora.

 

Remus se espantou, abraçando Harry. Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 

– Harry? De onde você tirou essa idéia de que eu vou mandá-lo embora?

 

O menino já tinha os olhinhos cheios de água:

 

– Eu vou ser bonzinho, Papai Remus. Não vou mais discutir com você.

 

Severus fechou os olhos, tentando conter sua ira. Os Dursley jamais tinham demonstrado qualquer afeição pelo garoto, minando sua auto-estima. Harry achava que, se fosse mau ou fizesse alguma coisa errada, ele não mereceria mais o amor de Remus, que deixaria de amá-lo e não iria mais querer ser seu pai.

 

Severus reconhecia esse padrão porque ele mesmo tinha entrado nele quando pequeno. Achava que, se fosse bonzinho, seu pai Tobias deixaria de bater nele e em sua mãe Eileen. O pequeno Severus tinha crescido achando que era muito mau, e, por este motivo, não merecia ser amado. O Severus adulto também não tinha muita certeza de que merecia amor de alguém. Especialmente depois de ter caído na armadilha de Lord Voldemort. Ele procurara afeição, mas o Lord das Trevas só o jogara em mais trevas.

 

Mas Harry não era como ele. Harry podia se sentir amado, porque ele * _era*_ amado. Portanto, Severus tentou reassegurar o menino:

 

– Harry, seu pai só quer o melhor para você. Às vezes ele vai ser chato e falar coisas que você não gosta. Mas ele faz isso porque ele ama você. Isso não quer dizer que você é mau garoto nem que ele vai mandar você embora. Seu pai pode até ficar bravo com você, mas ele nunca vai deixar de amar você. Ele é seu pai.

 

As palavras de Severus fizeram Harry olhar para ele, um soluço escapando, embora ele não olhasse para Remus, os olhinhos rasos d’água. Severus completou:

 

– Não se esqueça de que ele o escolheu. Ele o tirou da casa de seus tios porque eles não gostavam de você e faziam mal a você. Seu Papai Remus gosta muito de você, Harry.

 

Harry olhou para Severus:

 

– E não vai me mandar embora?

 

– Não vai. Ele prometeu, não foi?

 

– Foi.

 

– E ele já quebrou alguma promessa que fez a você?

 

O garoto pareceu considerar a perguntar. Depois de uns segundos, respondeu:

 

– Não.

 

– Então, sugiro que acredite em seu pai e vá dormir. Essa festinha noturna não é apropriada para alguém de sua idade.

 

– Tá. – Harry se soltou de Remus e se abraçou a Severus antes que ele pudesse reagir. – Boa noite, Severus. Obrigado pela história da Lebre.

 

– Boa noite, Sr. Potter. Não precisa agradecer pela história.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Você também pode ouvir "The Story of the Hare Who Lost His Spectacles", no You tube - https://youtu.be/q-wT6fkDg8k


	11. Capítulo 11 – O calor de sua mão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus percebe que inadvertidamente Harry pode ser uma vantagem

– Você acorda cedo.

 

Severus se virou, surpreso ao ouvir a voz de Remus logo de manhãzinha.

 

– Você também. E Harry?

 

– Dormindo. Vou deixá-lo dormir um pouco mais por causa da agitação de ontem à noite.

 

– Não quis dormir mais um pouco também?

 

– Não dormi – confessou Remus. – Muito o que pensar.

 

– Mesmo?

 

– Pois é. Eu fiquei impressionado com você ontem à noite.

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

 

– A ponto de não dormir?

 

– Talvez. Para alguém que diz que odeia criança, você demonstrou ter muito jeito com Harry.

 

– Ele é um menino especial – argumentou Severus. – Filho de Lily.

 

– Impossível não se lembrar de Lily quando ele olha para gente com aqueles olhos. – Remus sorriu, e depois chegou perto de Severus. – Eu... queria agradecer. Por ontem à noite.

 

– Primeiro Harry, agora você. Francamente, é apenas uma historieta.

 

– Você sabe que não estou falando disso. Harry... – Remus teve que se segurar para a voz não falhar. – Harry é tão frágil às vezes. E tão forte. Eu tenho medo de não saber lidar com ele.

 

Severus o encarou. Remus nunca lhe pareceu tão vulnerável. Tão adorável. Mas ele afastou aqueles pensamentos e disse, apenas:

 

– Você está indo muito bem. Acredite.

 

– De qualquer modo, agradeço a ajuda que deu ontem. Eu às vezes não acredito no dano que aqueles Muggles fizeram com ele. Ele pode ser um campo minado emocional. A gente às vezes pisa no lugar errado, e uma bomba detona onde a gente menos espera.

 

– Tenho me defrontado com alguns casos parecidos com o de Harry entre meus alunos. Felizmente, ele é muito pequeno e, portanto, tem grandes chances de reverter isso.

 

– Você o ajudou bastante. Por isso eu queria lhe fazer uma perguntar, mas confesso temer sua reação.

 

– Que quer dizer?

 

– Quero dizer que, se eu por um acaso decidir aceitar a oferta de Dumbledore, posso contar com você para eventualmente tomar conta de Harry?

 

Severus se virou para ele, surpreso:

 

– Pretende aceitar a oferta do diretor?

 

– Estou fortemente tentado a aceitar, Severus. Não quero me sentir cedendo às exigências de Dumbledore, mas preciso reconhecer que as condições são extremamente vantajosas para Harry.

 

– Por isso é que o Prof. Dumbledore as ofereceu. Você sabe que ele não costuma planejar ser contrariado.

 

– Sim, ele é excelente estrategista. Raramente joga para perder. Ainda preciso falar com Harry, claro. Ele pode não querer morar em Hogwarts.

 

– Sim, é verdade.

 

– Mas se ele quiser, você gostaria de ajudar a olhá-lo, eventualmente?

 

– Claro. – Severus recolheu os lençóis, dobrando-os. – Eventualmente.

 

– Obrigado. E, er, eventualmente, você aceitaria sair comigo?

 

Severus deixou cair a roupa de cama que estava carregando. Remus se precipitou em ajudá-lo a juntar. Eles ficaram perto, muito perto. Severus olhou os olhos do lobisomem, mas não usou Legilimência. Apenas viu sinceridade nos olhos castanhos.

 

– Por quê?

 

– Por que o quê?

 

– Por que está me convidando?

 

– Porque eu gosto de sua companhia. Queria ter mais dela. Se você quiser, claro.

 

Severus preferiu não dizer coisa alguma, só encarou Remus. Ele enxergava sinceridade no lobisomem, mas ainda assim o mestre de Poções estava desconfiado.

 

– Por que isso subitamente? Posso imaginar que seja alguma espécie de brincadeira. Considerando o histórico entre nós, é lógico supor algo assim.

 

– Eu entendo, Severus, mas garanto que não se trata disso. – Remus suspirou. – Se você soubesse o quanto eu me arrependo de algumas das minhas atitudes quando éramos colegas...

 

– Você poderia ter escolhido melhor suas amizades – admitiu Severus. – E eu também, reconheço.

 

– Sabe que eu já gostava de sua companhia naquela época?

 

Aquilo fez Severus encará-lo com ainda mais cuidado. Nada indicava que Remus estivesse mentindo, mas Severus tinha dificuldade em confiar nele.

 

– Você vai me perdoar se eu tiver dificuldade em acreditar nisso.

 

Remus deu um sorriso, mas Severus reconheceu uma profunda tristeza em seu rosto.

 

– Claro. Eu entendo. Se quiser esquecer isso, também vou entender.

 

– Não – Severus disse, num impulso, e viu o lobisomem reagir com esperança. – Não, mas talvez possamos ir devagar. Afinal, você está ocupado. Harry precisa de muita atenção no momento.

 

– Você tem razão. Aliás, talvez seja bom acordar o rapazinho.

 

Na verdade, quando Remus foi acordá-lo, Harry já tinha saído do banheiro e estava procurando suas roupas para vestir.

 

– Desculpe, Papai Remus, mas não tinha escova para eu escovar os dentes.

 

– Não se preocupe, Harry. Você dormiu bem?

 

– Dormi. – O menino foi para a ante-sala e se atirou nos braços de Severus. – Bom-dia, Prof. Snape!

 

– Bom dia, Sr. Potter. Calculo que tenha dormido bem.

 

– Foi sim. Você mora aqui?

 

– Isso mesmo.

 

– Que legal! – Ele olhou em volta. – As paredes são de pedra!

 

– Gostaria de ver o laboratório?

 

– De Poções? Puxa, quero, sim!

 

– Já sabe que não pode mexer em coisa alguma, não sabe? Alguns daqueles ingredientes podem ser perigosos.

 

– Posso ir junto com vocês? Nunca vi o laboratório particular do professor de Poções.

 

– Então vamos.

 

Harry ficou maravilhado. Ele olhava os diferentes caldeirões, pequenos, grandes, de bronze, de metal, de estanho, e até um de ouro. Perguntava o nome de ingredientes, e admirou-se quando viu que existiam coisas como asas de morcego, rabos de salamandra e sangue de dragão.

 

O trio subiu para o café da manhã, e finalmente Harry olhava à sua volta, muito diferente da noite passada, quando estava muito chateado para prestar atenção. Ele viu os quadros que se mexiam, as armaduras medievais, as escadas que não ficavam quietas. Ia perguntando tudo, e fez ainda mais perguntas quando Severus e Remus tentavam explicar o sistema de Casas, e como tudo funcionava na escola.

 

Logo eles chegaram ao Salão Principal, e encontraram o Prof. Dumbledore, que os esperava com um largo sorriso.

 

– Bem-vindos! Eu já ia mandar o aviso de que o café ia ser servido. Parece que dormiram todos bem!

 

– Harry dormiu muito bem, diretor. Acordou um pouco tarde.

 

– Excelente, excelente. Podemos nos sentar, então.

 

Eles se ajeitaram na mesa dos professores, uma cadeira especial para Harry não ficar muito longe da mesa, ao lado de seu pai. O Prof. Dumbledore indagou:

 

– Que tal, Harry? O que achou do castelo?

 

– Legal.

 

– Na verdade, Prof. Dumbledore – disse Remus –, esperava obter sua permissão para mostrar Hogwarts a Harry hoje, antes de conversarmos sobre a sua proposta.

 

– Ótima idéia, meu rapaz, ótima idéia. Estou certo de que o jovem Harry vai apreciar a visita. Aliás, sugiro uma visita a Hagrid, depois das estufas de Herbologia. Ele vai gostar muito de ver o menino.

 

Harry ficou olhando o velho professor e sentiu que ele não queria mais separá-lo de seu Papai Remus. Isso acalmou muito o garoto, que soltou uma exclamação quando a comida apareceu no prato.

 

Depois do café, Harry viu Papai Remus combinar com o Prof. Dumbledore uma reunião para a hora do almoço, e Severus se despediu. Harry se espantou:

 

– Você não vem, Sev – er, Prof. Snape?

 

– Lamento, Harry. Outros deveres me chamam.

 

– Pena, Severus – comentou Remus. – Queríamos chamá-lo para passear conosco. Pretende ficar para o almoço?

 

Severus ia dizer que não, mas os olhinhos de Harry pediam que ficasse. Então, respondeu:

 

– Com certeza. Nós nos vemos lá.

 

Harry se abraçou de novo a ele:

 

– Tchau, Sev– quer dizer, Prof. Snape.

 

Remus olhou como Harry tinha rapidamente se apegado a Severus. Isso certamente ajudava seus planos de seduzir o mestre de Poções. Sim, pois, após a conversa antes do café, Remus tinha formulado esse plano: conquistar o arisco Slytherin. Ele não queria usar Harry para isso, mas de uma forma fortuita Harry já estava ajudando.

 


	12. Capítulo 12 – Por que o velho cão uiva triste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentos de pai e filho entre Remus e Harry

Remus podia perceber que Harry jamais esqueceria aquela visita. Realmente, aos olhos de uma criança, Hogwarts era ainda mais cheio de magia do que para um adulto. Ele perguntava de tudo, ainda mais do que o habitual de sua curiosidade.

 

Felizmente os Dursley não conseguiram tirar isso do menino, pensou, sorrindo.

 

– Ó de casa! – ele gritou, em frente à cabana.

 

Um latido veio do lado de dentro da casa, e Harry perguntou:

 

– Tem um cachorro?

 

– Hagrid gosta de tudo quanto é tipo de animal. Ele sempre tem alguns bem interessantes. Você não tem medo, tem?

 

Harry abanou a cabeça, mas todo o seu corpo dizia o contrário.

 

O vozeirão gritou:

 

– Cala a boca, Fang, seu grandalhão imprestável!

 

Então a porta se abriu, e Harry deu de cara com a maior pessoa que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Instintivamente, ele se aproximou de Papai Remus. O homem imenso, de cabelão, barba e bigode olhou para eles:

 

– Sim?

 

– Olá, Hagrid. Lembra-se de mim? Remus Lupin.

 

– Remus! – Eles se abraçaram. – Quanto tempo, meu jovem! Você andou sumido uns tempos, pelo que ouvi.

 

– Sim, fui morar no Continente. Mas agora voltei, e quero que você veja alguém. Hagrid, meu filho, Harry Potter. Harry, esse é Rubeus Hagrid, de quem falei. Ele é guarda-chaves e guarda-caça de Hogwarts.

 

O homem enorme se abaixou e olhou para Harry com um sorriso que parecia lhe partir a cara ao meio:

 

– Esse é Harry? O pequeno Harry, de James e Lily Potter? Cáspite! A última vez que eu vi você, rapazinho, você era deste tamanhozinho! – Ele mostrou a distância com as mãos, e Harry achou que ele estava brincando.

 

– Oh, mas onde estão meus modos? Vamos entrar, vamos entrar!

 

Ele deixou os dois passarem para dentro da cabana, e Harry não parava de olhar tudo em volta. Havia milhões de coisas fascinantes dentro da cabana, incluindo um cachorrão deitado numa poltrona, um tão grande que fez Harry se agarrar às calças de seu Papai Remus.

 

Hagrid notou o temor do menino e adiantou:

 

– Não se preocupe com Fang. Não só não faz mal a uma mosca como é muito covarde. Você pode brincar com ele, Harry.

 

Mas Harry ainda estava intimidado com o tamanho do cachorro. Remus se sentou numa das grandes poltronas e Harry ficou agarradinho a ele, de olho em Fang. Hagrid observou:

 

– Ele realmente é muito apegado a você, Remus. Eu até pensei ter ouvido você dizer que ele é seu filho.

 

– Mas ele é meu filho, agora. Eu o adotei.

 

– Não diga! Isso é fantástico! Como você conseguiu? E os Muggles tios de Harry? Criaram muito problema?

 

– Não mesmo. Eles nunca quiseram Harry. Parecem mais felizes agora. Harry também.

 

– Ah, isso é muito bom. Então, Harry? Visitando Hogwarts?

 

O garoto apenas assentiu com a cabeça, tímido.

 

– Fomos convidados pelo Prof. Dumbledore – respondeu Remus. – Ele ficou preocupado com o bem-estar de Harry quando ele saiu da casa dos tios e quis vê-lo por si mesmo.

 

Sem prestar atenção na conversa dos adultos, Harry tinha os olhos grudados em Fang, e Hagrid o incentivou de novo:

 

– Harry, pode acariciá-lo, se quiser.

 

O menino obedeceu, e o cachorro preguiçoso ficou ainda mais lânguido diante das carícias. Hagrid indagou:

 

– Você gosta de cães, Harry?

 

– Sim. Eu queria ter um cachorro preto bem grande para brincar. Eu sempre gostei de cachorros grandes e pretos.

 

Remus empalideceu e trocou um olhar com Hagrid. O gigante continuou a brincar com Harry. Aos poucos, o menino foi se soltando mais e olhando as inúmeras atrações da cabana do meio-gigante.

 

Mais tarde, os dois foram ao lago, e Harry quase não acreditou que houvesse uma lula gigante morando lá. De longe, Remus mostrou a quadra de Quidditch, e depois perguntou:

 

– Está gostando de Hogwarts?

 

– Muito! – sorriu Harry. – Aqui é muito legal. Pena que vamos ter que voltar para casa logo.

 

– Harry, o que você diria se eu lhe dissesse que o Prof. Dumbledore nos convidou para ficar aqui?

 

– Ficar? Em Hogwarts?

 

– Isso mesmo.

 

– Mas eu não posso ficar aqui. Você disse que só criança grande estuda em Hogwarts.

 

– Tem uma cidadezinha aqui perto, chamada Hogsmeade. Ali tem uma escola para crianças mais novas, que ainda não têm idade para estudar em Hogwarts. Você gostaria de ir lá agora?

 

– Está bem.

 

– Vamos pegar um atalho. Acho que você vai adorar isso.

 

E Harry realmente adorou. Primeiro porque era um segredo, algo que era mais excitante do que mágica para uma criança de seis anos. O segredo envolvia uma árvore muito temperamental, o Salgueiro Lutador. Harry ficou ainda mais admirado quando Papai Remus apertou um nó dos galhos e a árvore ficou imóvel. Depois os dois entraram dentro da árvore, num túnel muito bacana como os da terra do Peter Pan, e saíram numa casa mal-assombrada chamada Casa dos Gritos.

 

Era uma aventura e tanto, e Harry se sentiu dentro de um livro de histórias. Sempre de mãos dadas com Papai Remus, ele andou pelas ruas da vila bruxa chamada Hogsmeade, e viu uma loja de doces linda, cheia de balas e pirulitos coloridos. Papai Remus levou-o para dentro e comprou alguns doces, mas disse que era para depois do almoço.

 

Lá tinha também uma pequena escola, que ficava justamente no caminho para Hogwarts, depois da estação do trem. Papai Remus foi à escola, que ainda estava fechada para aulas, mas tinha gente ali, e enquanto Papai Remus falava com os adultos, Harry recebeu permissão para conhecer a escola sozinho, desde que não saísse do local. Foi o que fez. O curioso garoto olhou em volta. A escola era uma casa antiga e não era muito grande, então não devia ter muitos alunos. Mas tinha um pátio espaçoso e uma pequena quadra de Quidditch. Harry reconheceu os três postes com as argolas, só que de altura muito mais baixa do que os que ele tinha visto em Hogwarts.

 

Ele ia adorar aquela escola, ele sabia disso.

 

Os dois voltaram a pé para a escola de magia, subindo a pequena colina que ia dar nos grandes portões na entrada da escola.

 

– Aquela é minha nova escola?

 

– Se a gente vier morar em Hogwarts, você vai estudar lá, sim. Você quer vir morar aqui?

 

– Ia ser legal, né? E aqui todo mundo é bruxo?

 

– Hogsmeade é a única vila totalmente bruxa de toda Grã-Bretanha. Hogwarts é uma das mais prestigiadas escolas de magia da Europa.

 

– E nós vamos morar lá? Com Sever– quero dizer, com Prof. Snape?

 

– Por que você não o chama de Severus?

 

– Ele não me deixa. Disse que eu devo chamá-lo de Prof. Snape.

 

– Não quer chamá-lo de tio Severus?

 

Harry baixou a cabeça:

 

– Não quero chamá-lo de tio. Tio é mau. Eu gosto de Severus.

 

– Harry, nem todo tio é igual ao seu tio Vernon.

 

– O Prof. Snape não é – concordou o menino. – Ele não merece ser chamado de tio. Prof. Snape é um bom nome para ele.

 

– Ele gosta de você.

 

– Eu sei. Também gosto dele. Você também gosta dele, né, Papai Remus?

 

– Sim, gosto dele. Se eu convidá-lo para sair conosco um dia, você se importa?

 

– Para a gente passear junto?

 

– É, ir ao zoológico, ao circo, ao parque...

 

– Ia ser bem legal! – Harry olhou para seu pai. – Você gosta dele, né?

 

– Eu já disse que sim. – Remus observou Harry com atenção. – O que quer dizer?

 

O menino desviou o olhar:

 

– Nada, não.

 

– Harry – falou Remus, devagar e tentando não intimidá-lo. – Você pode falar qualquer coisa para mim. Você sabe disso, não?

 

O garoto continuou andando e deu de ombros:

 

– É que... às vezes eu sei coisas... e todo mundo fica chateado comigo.

 

– Como você sabia que Severus não queria fazer mal, não é?

 

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, e Remus parou de caminhar para assegurar:

 

– Isso é um dom muito bonito, Harry. Não vou ficar bravo por você exercer um dom tão bonito. E isso pode ser útil, também. Assim você pode se proteger, mesmo quando eu não estiver perto, nem Severus, nem o Prof. Dumbledore. Mas às vezes as pessoas ficam surpresas, porque elas achavam que ninguém ia descobrir o segredo delas, e você pode ver isso. Então, eu sugiro que você pergunte se isso é polido antes de falar em voz alta.

 

– Vamos combinar, então?

 

Combinar era a palavra preferida dele no momento.

 

– Está bem, então. Combinado!

 

Eles apertaram as mãos solenemente. Harry achava aquilo muito adulto.

 

– Agora vamos nos apressar – insistiu Remus. – Combinamos de ir almoçar com o Prof. Dumbledore e Severus, e agora eles estão nos esperando.

 

– Temos que cumprir o combinado, né, Papai Remus?

 

– Trato é trato, Harry. Se você combinou, tem que cumprir.

 


	13. Capítulo 13 – O último hino foi cantado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempo de mudanças

Sem surpresas, os olhos azuis do diretor de Hogwarts brilharam intensamente ao ouvir, durante o almoço, o anúncio de Remus, aceitando a proposta de ficar em Hogwarts.

 

– Ah, excelente, meu rapaz! Isso muito me alegra.

 

– Mas ainda não sei o que tem em mente para mim, Prof. Dumbledore – confessou Remus. – Presumo que seja a Defesa Contra as Arte das Trevas. Ouvi dizer que está vago novamente.

 

– Não, meu jovem. Você não será professor de Defesa Contra as Arte das Trevas. – Dumbledore acrescentou, vendo o movimento do outro lado da mesa: – Não, Severus, também não pretendo retirá-lo de Poções este ano. Mesmo que o cargo esteja vago, seus serviços são muito preciosos no campo das Poções.

 

Harry observou Severus fechar a cara. O menino achava que seu amigo taciturno precisava sorrir mais.

 

Dumbledore continuou, dirigindo-se a Remus:

 

– O Prof. Kettleburn vem me solicitando mais tempo livre. Portanto, meu jovem Remus, eu gostaria de lhe oferecer o cargo de professor assistente de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Ao menos inicialmente. Se o nosso querido Prof. Kettleburn decidir se aposentar, como se confidenciou recentemente, o cargo é seu, claro.

 

– Precisarei apenas de alguns dias para tratar de algumas coisas entre os Muggles antes de me instalar definitivamente em Hogwarts. Preciso entregar o apartamento, retirar Harry da escola e do posto de saúde, dar adeus a alguns amigos. Além disso, as aulas começam em breve, e eu gostaria de passear um pouco com Harry, talvez em Londres. Ele nunca foi a um zoológico. Ou a um circo.

 

A revelação fez os adultos se entreolharem, mas Remus desviou a atenção de Harry observando que ele deveria comer sua Shepherd's Pie.

 

O diretor comentou:

 

– Estou pensando que vocês se alojariam bem num aposento especial na Torre de Gryffindor. O que você acha, Harry?

 

– Eu queria ficar nas masmorras, perto do Prof. Snape.

 

– Mesmo? – perguntou o Prof. Dumbledore. – E por que prefere ali, Harry?

 

– Fica embaixo do lago! – respondeu o menino, animado. – A gente vê os peixes no teto transparente! Eu queria ver a Lula Gigante também. E as paredes são de pedra!

 

Dumbledore sorriu:

 

– Sim, sim, é fascinante. Mas precisa se agasalhar bem, porque ali faz frio no inverno.

 

– Tem lareira. E o Prof. Snape fica perto. A gente pode visitar, não é, Papai Remus?

 

– Claro. Desde que o Prof. Snape permita, é claro. Ele também precisa descansar e fazer suas poções. Não podemos ficar incomodando.

 

Harry se virou para Severus e sorriu. Como resposta, Severus ergueu um dos cantos da boca.

 

Remus voltou-se para Dumbledore:

 

– Professor, eu gostaria de pedir permissão para Harry se tratar com Madame Pomfrey. O médico Muggle insistiu que Harry deveria passar por exames num hospital, mas eu não quis levá-lo a St. Mungo’s, por razões óbvias.

 

– Não haverá problema algum – garantiu Dumbledore. – Poppy ficará feliz em ter alguém para acompanhar desde tão tenra idade.

 

Remus aproveitou a deixa e disse:

 

– Aliás, Severus, falando em acompanhar, Harry e eu estivemos conversando e queremos convidá-lo para passear um pouco.

 

– É! – reforçou Harry. – Você pode vir conosco, Prof. Snape? Por favor?

 

– As aulas estão para começar – lembrou ele. – Eu preciso preparar para a chegada dos alunos.

 

– Oh. – Harry abaixou a cabeça, decepcionado.

 

– Que pena. Harry e eu adoraríamos se pudesse passar uns dias conosco.

 

– Eu tenho um quarto! – disse Harry. – Você pode dormir na minha cama. Por favor?

 

Severus encarou Remus e viu uma luz nos olhos castanhos, uma luz que despertou um tipo de fome que nada tinha a ver com o delicioso almoço de Hogwarts.

 

– Bem... – Ele se fez de difícil. – Talvez eu possa me afastar por uns poucos dias. Pretendem ir em breve?

 

– Esperava pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts ainda hoje. Depois do que aconteceu na vinda para cá, não quero ver Harry tão cedo perto de uma lareira de Floo.

 

– Excelente ideia – elogiou Dumbledore. – Enquanto isso, que tal uma sobremesa? Harry, gostaria de dropes de limão?

 

Harry olhou para o Prof. Dumbledore e notou que ele não queria mais separá-lo do Papai Remus. Então ele sorriu e aceitou o doce.

 

Remus também sorriu e olhou para Severus. Ele não quis ser muito otimista, mas jurou ver também um brilho de fome nos olhos negros.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Harry ficou maravilhado com a viagem de trem. Ele tinha sido informado que grande parte da viagem seria à noite, porque Hogwarts era muito longe de casa, e ficava na Escócia. Mas, ao lado de seu Papai Remus e do Prof. Snape, o menino se divertiu muito. À noite, ele dormiu no colo de Remus, e os dois adultos ficaram a sós. Com Harry dormindo na cabine, eles ficaram apenas conversando. Foi gostoso, e eles falaram longamente de tudo, de muita coisa e de nada ao mesmo tempo.

 

De Londres, os três pegaram outro trem para Bristol, de manhã cedinho, e logo um outro para Kingswood. Finalmente chegaram em casa. Mal tinham entrado no apartamento, e uma batida ouviu-se à porta. Harry correu para atender.

 

– Olá, Harry. Eu pensei ter ouvido vocês chegando.

 

– Olá, Sra. Reesespoon. Acabamos de chegar de viagem.

 

Remus foi à porta e saudou:

 

– Sra. Reesespoon! Por favor, entre. Não repare a bagunça: acabamos de chegar de viagem.

 

– Foi o que Harry estava me contando. Bem que eu notei que vocês não estavam por aqui. Eu fiz biscoitinhos e queria saber se Harry gostaria de alguns, mas ninguém me atendeu.

 

– Fomos de repente à Escócia. Um antigo amigo de escola meu me ofereceu um emprego por lá.

 

– Mesmo? – perguntou a velha senhora.

 

– Sim. Lamento informar, mas eu aceitei o emprego. Não seremos mais vizinhos.

 

– Oh, que pena, meu jovem. Somos vizinhos há pouco tempo, mas eu já sinto como se fôssemos amigos há tempo.

 

Nesse momento, Severus deixou o quarto de Harry, atraindo a atenção da velha senhora. Remus se ergueu para apresentar:

 

– Sra. Reesespoon, queria apresentar meu amigo, Severus Snape. Severus, esta é nossa boa amiga e vizinha, a Sra. Reesespoon. De vez em quando ela cuida de Harry.

 

– Prazer, Madame.

 

A velha senhora olhou Severus de alto a baixo, cumprimentando-o de modo especulativo:

 

– Olá.

 

– Severus é o amigo de quem lhe falei. Ele me ofereceu o emprego na Escócia.

 

– Então é você que está roubando meus vizinhos? – Ela acrescentou: – Brincadeira, meu jovem. Diga-me, então, em que trabalha?

 

– Severus é professor de um internato.

 

– E você também vai ser professor lá?

 

– Professor-assistente – corrigiu Remus. – Um dos professores vai se aposentar e quer treinar um substituto.

 

– E Harry vai frequentar a escola?

 

– Não, o internato só aceita crianças com 11 anos. Mas tem um vilarejo ao lado da escola, e eles já aceitaram Harry. As aulas começam em breve.

 

Por mais que a velha senhora tentasse disfarçar, Remus notou os olhares que a Sra. Reesespoon lançava contra Severus, de reprovação. Ela indagou:

 

– Que bom vocês terem se reencontrado. Amigos de escola, não? Você chegou a conhecer a esposa de Remus, Severus?

 

Severus encarou o amigo:

 

– Você não me disse que você tinha se casado.

 

– Não, não me casei.

 

– Oh – fez a Sra. Reesespoon. – Bem, fico feliz que tenha assumido o seu menino, mesmo fora do casamento.

 

– Harry não é meu filho biológico. Eu o adotei.

 

Harry disse:

 

– Papai e mamãe morreram quando eu tinha um ano. Papai Remus também era colega de escola de papai e mamãe, não é?

 

– Isso mesmo – confirmou Remus. – Conheço você desde que era um filhotinho pequenininho!

 

Ele pegou Harry no colo e o garoto riu alto, jogado para cima. A Sra. Reesespoon olhou a interação entre os dois com atenção. Indagou:

 

– Você também tem família, Severus?

 

– Não, madame. Perdi meus pais há tempo.

 

– E gostaria também de se casar, ter família?

 

– Não é minha prioridade no momento. Como professor, já tenho crianças suficientes sob meus cuidados.

 

– Um internato, Remus disse... – Ela quis confirmar.

 

– Isso mesmo – Remus confirmou. – Harry e eu também vamos morar na escola durante o ano.

 

– Quando pretendem se mudar?

 

– O diretor da escola me deu alguns dias para a mudança. Também pretendemos passear em Londres com Harry.

 

Ela abriu um sorriso:

 

– Se você e seu amigo quiserem passear uma noite dessas, terei prazer em ficar com Harry. Ele até pode dormir lá em casa, como da outra vez. Tipsy e Dipsy vão gostar de ver você, Harry.

 

– Posso, Papai Remus?

 

– Normalmente, não deveríamos abusar da boa vontade da Sra. Reesespoon, Harry...

 

– Oh, não é qualquer abuso – insistiu ela. – Vai ser um prazer. Vou morrer de saudades de Harry quando ele se mudar.

 

– Que tal, Severus? Podemos combinar um cinema, que tal?

 

– Parece uma boa ideia. É muita gentileza sua, madame.

 

– Oh, nem pensem nisso. Qualquer amigo de Remus é meu amigo. Além disso, Harry e eu sempre nos divertimos muito quando estamos juntos, não é, Harry?

 

– É, sim! E Tipsy e Dipsy também!

 

– São os periquitos da Sra. Reesespoon – explicou Remus.

 

– Podemos combinar agora mesmo – sugeriu ela. – Que tal amanhã à noite? Vocês podem escolher o filme que quiserem, e depois até fazer um programa noturno.

 

– Isso seria ótimo. Obrigada, Sra. Reesespoon.

 

– Ora, não precisa agradecer. E vou guardar também uns biscoitinhos para quando forem levar Harry. Bom, vocês devem estar cansados, e vou deixá-los descansar. Prazer em conhecê-lo, meu jovem.

 

– O prazer foi todo meu, Madame.

 

Eles se despediram da Sra. Reesespoon, e Harry perguntou:

 

– Papai Remus, posso falar uma coisa que eu não sei se devo?

 

– Para mim você pode falar qualquer coisa, Harry. O que aconteceu?

 

Ele ficou constrangido:

 

– A Sra. Reesespoon não gostou do Prof. Snape.

 

Remus não escondeu o riso e concordou:

 

– Eu também fiquei com a mesma impressão, Harry.

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

 

– Sim, ela definitivamente tinha algo em mente. Talvez devêssemos tomar cuidado com ela.

 

– Deixe de ser paranoico, Severus – disse Remus. – Ela só não conhece você. Como gosta muito de Harry, ela é protetora do menino. Além do mais, ela nos possibilitará sair amanhã à noite para... pegar aquele cineminha.

 

Os dois se entreolharam, e Harry, esperto como era, ficou com a certeza de que eles não iriam ao cinema. Mas ele não quis perguntar, então ele apenas sorriu.

 


	14. Capítulo 14 – Homem de paixão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparem-se: muita ação nesse capítulo

– Isso é ir devagar?

 

– Devagar demais pro meu gosto, Severus – ofegou Remus, pedindo mais movimento. – Mais rápido!

 

Totalmente dentro do lobisomem, Severus se absteve do quarto de motel barato onde eles tinham se metido. Ele encarou os olhos castanhos fixos em seu rosto, sentindo-se como raras vezes tinha se sentido: desejado. O mestre de Poções não sabia o que o lobisomem sentia por ele, nem o que queria da relação, mas naquele momento, o desejo de Lupin era quase palpável.

 

– Mais!

 

Sem piedade, Severus deu exatamente o que Remus queria: sexo selvagem, animal. Apesar das promessas de irem devagar, Remus mal esperara que eles terminassem a refeição numa parte afastada da pequena cidade, e arrastou-o para o primeiro motel que viram pela frente, onde simplesmente se agarraram como se ainda tivessem dezessete anos e mal pudessem esperar para trepar feito dois animais no cio.

 

Severus não reclamara. Nem começaria a fazer isso naquele momento, em que estava todo dentro de Remus, metendo com gosto, sentindo o final glorioso chegando num ritmo alucinante, e aquele local gostoso, quentinho, apertado...

 

– Severus...! – A voz de Remus era entrecortada pelas estocadas ritmadas do Slytherin.

 

– Como você é apertado...

 

Quando ele mudou o ângulo, Remus viu estrelas e não poupou um grito inarticulado pelo estímulo de sua glândula do prazer. Ele não agüentaria mais...

 

Aparentemente, Severus também não iria.

 

Se ele pudesse pensar, seria até engraçado o que acontecia. Eles tinham falado em ir devagar, por causa de Harry. Droga, eles mal tinham ficado juntos dois dias e já estavam na fase de sexo anal. Severus não estava nada incomodado com isso, claro.

 

Remus muito menos. Isso, aliás, ficou bem claro quando ele uivou o nome de Severus e despejou seu líquido entre os dois. Seu orgasmo precipitou o de Severus. Remus teve o impulso de abrir os olhos e testemunhar a expressão de deleite no rosto do sisudo mestre de Poções de Hogwarts enquanto ele se esvaziava dentro do lobisomem.

 

Severus deixou-se cair na cama, separando-se de Remus e tentando recuperar o fôlego. O lobisomem murmurou um feitiço de limpeza, e esgueirou-se para abraçar-lhe o corpo magro, beijar-lhe o ombro.

 

– Se isso é o que você chama de devagar – ofegou Severus –, temo em imaginar como você agiria se resolvesse se atirar inconseqüentemente em alguma coisa.

 

– Desculpe. Não consegui me conter. Mas também não ouvi você reclamando.

 

Severus sorriu. Remus pôs-se a acariciar-lhe o peito e a mordiscar a orelha, com um sorriso maroto.

 

– E que tal um segundo round?

 

– Por Merlin, Lupin! Nós já temos quase trinta anos. A recuperação pode demorar um pouco mais.

 

– Que nada. – O lobisomem começou a beijar-lhe o torso, cada vez mais sensual. – É só estimular direitinho, e não tem erro...

 

– Então vem cá.

 

Severus se virou e apertou-o entre os braços, beijando-o apaixonadamente, esfregando-se contra o corpo ardente do lobisomem. A temperatura aumentava rapidamente, e tudo indicava que em breve eles estariam mais uma vez engajados um no outro.

 

Se não fosse Remus de repente ficar tenso.

 

Severus sentiu a mudança no amante e ficou intrigado:

 

– Algo errado?

 

Remus franziu o cenho e olhou para Severus, sério:

 

– É Harry. Alguma coisa aconteceu.

 

– O que está falando?

 

Remus já estava se levantando e catando as roupas espalhadas no chão, dizendo:

 

– Alguma coisa aconteceu com Harry, eu tenho certeza!

 

Severus não perdeu tempo em também começar a se vestir, mesmo que intrigado:

 

– Como sabe? Algum feitiço?

 

– Talvez. Lancei um pequeno feitiço nele para monitorar suas condições de saúde, mas não sei se funciona à distância. Mas eu tenho instintos aguçados, Severus. Harry precisa de nós.

 

– É melhor você Aparatar até lá. Eu cuidarei da conta lá embaixo e encontro você no apartamento.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

– Sra. Reesespoon? Sra. Reesespoon, é Remus Lupin! Por favor, deixe-me entrar!

 

A porta se abriu, e a velha senhora parecia intrigada:

 

– Remus? O que está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei...

 

Ele a interrompeu:

 

– Desculpe o horário, Sra. Reesespoon. Mas houve uma mudança de planos. Preciso levar Harry agora mesmo.

 

Ele tentou entrar, mas ela o deteve, ainda na porta:

 

– Não! Ele está dormindo, Remus. Desculpe, mas tirá-lo da cama agora seria um crime. Amanhã de manhã você pode levá-lo.

 

Os instintos de Remus gritavam em seu sangue, e ele insistiu:

 

– Por favor, Sra. Reesespoon, isso é muito importante! Por favor, me deixe entrar.

 

– Não!

 

Então Remus olhou atrás dela, vendo um objeto que chamou a atenção, e indagou, intrigado:

 

– Vai viajar, Sra. Reesespoon?

 

A velha empalideceu e tentou fechar a porta na cara dele. Remus sentiu algo errado e facilmente passou por ela, que rapidamente se afastou dele, assustada.

 

– Onde está meu filho? – Ele gritou. – Harry! Harry, vamos embora!

 

A Sra. Reesespoon tinha um ar desafiador, e disse:

 

– Ele não está mais aqui. Você chegou tarde! Nunca mais vai vê-lo.

 

Remus arregalou os olhos ao ver a transformação da doce velhinha diante de seus olhos. Ela parecia outra pessoa, a voz numa inflexão dura.

 

– Do que está falando?

 

– Eu salvei o menino! Ele estará longe de seus hábitos pervertidos e vai crescer num ambiente saudável, junto de Cristo! Não vai ser como você, que peca contra a natureza!

 

Uma raiva branca subiu pelos braços de Remus. Sem perceber, de repente, ele tinha empurrado a mulher até a parede e agarrado seus ombros:

 

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

 

– Eu salvei Harry! – ela desafiou, o pescoço vermelho de tanta veemência. – Ele não vai ser um sodomita degenerado como você e seu amigo.

 

– De onde tirou essas idéias?

 

– Eu sei como vocês atuam. Primeiro você adota o menino, depois o seu amigo aparece, e Harry começa a chamá-lo de “tio”, mas vocês já estarão educando o garoto para ser um pederasta como vocês. Não pensem que conseguiram me enganar. Por um tempo, eu admito, você me iludiu. Com seu jeito de bom moço. Imaginei que fosse um viúvo, ou divorciado, lutando para criar sozinho o garoto. O que mais me dói é que Harry realmente gosta de você.

 

– Isso é crime! Quem pensa que é? Quem lhe deu autoridade sobre meu filho?

 

– Deus me deu autoridade! Eu precisava salvar o garoto! Nem que fosse na marra!

 

– Eu devia...! Devia...!

 

– Pois pode me matar! É o que queria dizer, não era?

 

– Eu ia dizer que deveria chamar a polícia!

 

– Prefiro que me mate! Pensa que eu tenho medo de vocês, sodomitas pervertidos? Cristo está do meu lado!

 

– O que você fez? Onde está Harry?

 

– Eu o mandei para longe. Ele vai ser adotado por uma família normal, com pai e mãe. Vai ser amado e vai crescer com Cristo em sua vida! Você nunca mais vai vê-lo!

 

Um estouro se ouviu do lado de fora, e Severus adentrou o apartamento, pela porta aberta. A velha não conteve a língua:

 

– Já estava imaginando quando o outro efeminado ia aparecer.

 

Severus fulminou-a com uma olhar tão ferino que a velha se encolheu. Mas ele indagou:

 

– O que está acontecendo? Onde está Harry?

 

O lobisomem tremia de ódio:

 

– Ela o raptou, Severus. Ela olhou para nós cinco minutos, achou que éramos amantes, e decidiu salvar Harry de ter um destino desviado como o nosso! – Ele avançou de novo contra ela. – Você vai dizer _agora_ para onde vocês levaram Harry. Eu disse AGORA!

 

Remus ergueu a mão e por um minuto, o terror nos olhos da mulher brilhou na sala, esperando que ele desferisse o golpe.

 

Severus o tentou detê-lo:

 

– Remus, não! – A voz imperiosa do mestre de Poções reverberou na sala.

 

Tarde demais.

 

Remus socou a parede com violência. Bem ao lado da cabeça da mulher. Ela perdeu todo o sangue do rosto.

 

Severus puxou Remus, a voz sem esconder o tom de ameaça:

 

– Deixe-me cuidar disso.

 

Remus olhou para Severus, e detectou um brilho de ódio que parecia reluzir por todo o aposento. Nem o próprio lobisomem pôde evitar um arrepio diante do ar que emanava do mestre de Poções. Ele era o próprio retrato de um Death Eater. Naquele momento, Remus identificou em Severus alguém capaz e muito disposto a produzir dor em quem o machucava.

 

Ele não sabia que Severus considerava Harry tão importante.

 

Uma aura de mau presságio destilava de tal forma do homem magro que a Sra. Reesespoon se encolheu, tentando dizer:

 

– Eu não vou dizer nada...! Pode fazer comigo o que quiser...!

 

Severus não respondeu, apenas continuou avançando contra ela. O silêncio era pesado, a tensão podia ser cortada com uma faca.

 

De repente, ele puxou uma varinha contra ela, e Remus gritou:

 

– Severus!


	15. Capítulo 15 – Lúcifer gelado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muito Severus nesse capítulo.

 

– _Legilimens!_

 

Nas raras vezes que Severus penetrara mentes de Muggles, ele sempre encontrara as mesmas coisas: desorganização intelectual e caos sentimental. Bom, geralmente, ele só tentava invadir essas mentes em circunstâncias longe de serem tranquilas.

 

A mente da Sra. Reesespoon não era exceção, mas ele sabia direitinho o que procurar: alguma influência de Voldemort, talvez de outros Death Eaters. Ele procurava saber, primariamente, se ela tinha sido localizada por remanescentes do grupo do desaparecido Lord das Trevas e posta sob Imperius ou alguma outra maldição.

 

Ao invés disso, ele encontrou apenas lembranças frescas de um encontro recente com um pastor de uma igreja fundamentalista cristã e a chegada de dois homens ao apartamento. Ele viu Harry sendo levado. O menino resistira.

 

Um ódio gelado esfriou as veias de Severus ao ver o garoto chutando dois homens, tentando oferecer alguma resistência, mas ele foi arrastado, gritando por seu papai Remus... e por Severus. Harry tinha chamado por ele, e Severus sentiu uma dor misturada a um ódio como jamais experimentara até o momento. Por todo o ódio que tinha por James Potter, Severus sentia o equivalente em ódio a quem machucasse Harry, filho de James.

 

O pavor nos olhos da velha não o comoveu. A voz destilava ódio quando ele enfiou a varinha no rosto dela e perguntou:

 

– Onde está ele?

 

– Que é isso? Você tem parte com o demônio, não é? Eu sabia! Fora, Satanás!

 

Mais uma vez, Severus Snape não respondeu. Apenas apontou a varinha para cima e soltou algumas faíscas vermelhas. A Sra. Reesespoon soltou um grito:

 

– Valha-me, Deus! É o próprio capeta!

 

– Severus – chamou Remus, apreensivo. – Severus, o que está fazendo?

 

Severus, o ignorou, cego de fúria. Mas era uma fúria gelada, uma ira azul.

 

E ele se aproximava da velha lentamente.

 

Mesmo sem entender muito o que era aquilo, a mulher percebeu que estava em perigo, imprensada contra a parede. Começou a chorar. Severus apontou a varinha contra o seu rosto, e ela quase parou de respirar, de tão aterrorizada. Ele lembrou, em voz mais baixa, com ainda mais malignidade:

 

– Eu fiz uma pergunta.

 

– Não... não me machuque, por favor...

 

– Diga para onde levaram o garoto.

 

Ela ficou de joelhos no chão.

 

– Eu não sei...! Não me leve para o Inferno...!

 

– Madame, a senhora não faz ideia com quem está lidando. Diga-me o que quero saber, ou as consequências poderão ser desagradáveis.

 

– Eu lhe disse a verdade! – A mulher estava em prantos, soluçando. – Não sei para onde foram! Assim seria mais seguro para o menino!

 

Severus encostou a varinha na bochecha dela, e ela gritou, apavorada. Ele a encarou, procurando a informação em sua mente frágil.

 

Não estava lá. Mas ele encontrou outras informações.

 

– _Obliviate!_

 

A Sra. Reesespoon de repente ficou relaxada, os olhos vazios. Na sequência, Severus emendou:

 

– _Petrificus totalus!_

 

Remus empalideceu ao vê-la no chão, o corpo rígido.

 

– O que está fazendo? Como vamos achar Harry se você congelou a mulher?

 

– Vamos – disse Severus, sem se incomodar com a mulher estatelada no chão. – Acho que podemos encontrá-los. Vamos rápido!

 

– Como?

 

Eles estavam descendo as escadas para a rua.

 

– Está brincando, não? Eu pus um feitiço rastreador em Harry. Para o caso de ele se perder em algum passeio.

 

– Quando?

 

– Desde que saímos de Hogwarts.

 

– Por que não me disse nada?

 

– Não sabia se iria aprovar.

 

Na rua vazia àquela hora da noite, Severus agitou a varinha na calçada. Logo um rastro luminoso se formou.

 

– Rumo norte.

 

Os dois se puseram a seguir o rastro vaporoso. De repente, avistaram um táxi, e assim se mexeram mais rapidamente pela cidade.

 

Mas o rastro de repente terminou. Eles desceram do táxi numa estrada aparentemente vazia, exceto por um homem trocando o pneu de um furgão. Eles se encaminharam para lá, já desconfiados.

 

– Precisa de ajuda, amigo?

 

– Oh, puxa, obrigado. – O homem tinha uns quarenta e cinco anos e parecia feliz em ver alguém disposto a ajudar. – Não sei como ele de repente furou. Era novinho. Foi como se fosse mágica!

 

A mágica de Harry de novo, pensou Severus.

 

– Onde está o substituto? – perguntou Remus.

 

– Quer dizer o estepe?

 

– Isso mesmo. Fica lá atrás, não?

 

– Não! Por favor, não. – O homem ficou nervoso. – Meu garoto está dormindo. Ele pode chorar.

 

Foi aí que Remus tentou abrir a porta de trás do furgão. O homem tentou impedi-lo, mas Severus aplicou uma azaração que fez seus joelhos virarem ao contrário, e ele terminou andando uns passos para trás e caindo no chão, praguejando. Aquilo não era muito apropriado a um homem tão religioso, pensou Severus.

 

Mas sua atenção foi logo desviada pelo tipo de som que vinha do furgão. Remus apontou sua varinha e gritou:

 

– _Alohomora!_

 

A cena no bagageiro do furgão fez Lupin revirar o estômago. Dois homens estavam na parte de carga, um deles segurava Harry contra seu corpo, a grande boca tapando a do menino, abafava seus gritos. Harry se debatia. O segundo tinha uma arma apontada contra o lobisomem.

 

– Parado, sodomita!

 

– _Expelliarmus!_

 

O feitiço veio de Severus, nocauteando o Muggle armado. Remus não tinha cabeça para escolher feitiços, nem pensar em outra coisa que não Harry. Num reflexo, por puro instinto, Remus enfiou um potente soco no outro homem, que cambaleou para trás e soltou Harry. Remus, então, arrancou Harry dos braços do desconhecido.

 

– Papai Remus! Papai Remus!

 

Remus o abraçou, perguntando:

 

– Você está bem, Harry? Eles machucaram você?

 

Entre soluços, o menino respondeu:

 

– N-não...! M-mas eles q-queriam me s-separar de v-você, Papai Remus!

 

– Shh – Remus o pegou no colo. – Já acabou agora, pronto. Eu não vou deixar eles fazerem mal a você nunca mais. Vamos embora daqui.

 

Quando ele se virou, viu Severus levitando o corpo rígido dos Muggles, todos os três imobilizados pelo Feitiço do Corpo Preso. Com a varinha, o mestre de Poções os colocou lado a lado dentro do furgão e trancou a porta magicamente, de tal maneira que eles permanecessem presos ali durante pelo menos três dias. Isto pronto, Severus finalmente voltou sua atenção para Remus e Harry:

 

– Todos bem?

 

– Sim. Harry está muito assustado, mas está bem.

 

Harry chorava, agarrado a Remus como se alguém pudesse arrancá-lo de seus braços de novo:

 

– Papai Remus...! Eles queriam me levar para longe!...

 

– O que eles fizeram foi errado, Harry. Eles achavam que estavam certos, mas fizeram uma coisa muito feia.

 

– Severus deu um jeito neles. – O menino olhou para Severus, agradecido. – Você bateu nos homens maus.

 

– Depois podemos conversar melhor – disse o mestre de Poções. – Agora devemos sair daqui antes que atraiamos atenções indesejadas.

 

Eles começaram a caminhar.

 

– Não seria bom voltarmos para o apartamento – disse Remus. – Muito traumático.

 

– Sim, eu ia sugerir a mesma coisa. Vamos para um hotel.

 

Harry não largou de Remus nem um único minuto, até que eles encontraram um pequeno B&B que os abrigaria pela noite. Severus, porém, não ficou ali. Ele ajeitou Remus e Harry, e em seguida aparatou ao apartamento para providenciar a mudança daquele lugar. Ele não se incomodou com a ambulância que viera pegar a Sra. Reesespoon, aparentemente vítima de um ataque nervoso de algum tipo, segundo os vizinhos.

 

Severus encolheu roupas, brinquedos, livros e móveis dentro de uma mala surrada que Remus guardava na parte de cima do armário. Fazia tudo de maneira cuidadosa e rápida, eficiente como sempre fora. Ele deliberadamente tentava não pensar no que tinham feito a Harry, ou ele poderia reverter a seus dias de Death Eater. Os dias em que ele não só usava violência, mas os dias em que ele * _gostava*_ de infligir violência.

 

Silenciosamente, Severus torcia para que Remus estivesse conversando com Harry, explicando o que aconteceu. Ele queria ter um caldeirão para preparar uma poção calmante para o garoto. Ou a Poção Para Dormir Sem Sonhar.

 

O que ele queria mesmo era ter um pescoço para apertar, apertar, até esvaziar a raiva que sentia pelo que tinham feito a Harry.

 


	16. Capítulo 16 – O pagão amoroso

 

– Desculpe, Papai Remus.

 

– Harry, você não fez nada.

 

– Você ficou bravo. Por minha culpa.

 

– Não, Harry, não foi sua culpa. Eu não fiquei bravo com você. Fiquei bravo com aquelas pessoas. O que elas fizeram foi muito, muito errado. Você entende isso, não?

 

– Sim.

 

– E você entende também que você não fez nada de errado, não entende? Nada disso é culpa sua, Harry. Você não tem que me pedir desculpas.

 

– Tá.

 

O garoto estava sentado na cama, incapaz de dormir. Remus não tinha tido coragem de comprar um remédio Muggle para ele dormir, embora Harry precise urgentemente de descanso.

 

– Você está bem mesmo? Não está sentindo nada estranho?

 

– Não

 

– Você comeu ou bebeu alguma coisa na casa da Sra. Reesespoon?

 

– Peixe com batatas.

 

– Ela comeu também?

 

– Comeu. – Ele baixou a cabeça.

 

Remus chegou perto dele:

 

– Harry, que tal falarmos sobre o que aconteceu? Não precisa, se não quiser.

 

– Eu não entendi direito. Eles queriam me roubar, me deixar longe de você, mas eu não entendi por quê.

 

– Harry, vou tentar explicar. Você sabe que há famílias com um pai e uma mãe, mas há outras que têm dois pais e duas mães, não sabe?

 

– Eu nunca vi. Tia Petúnia dizia que eram "berração", quer dizer, aberração.

 

– Como a sua tia, a Sra. Reesespoon também acha isso muito errado. Ela acha que só deveria haver famílias com pai e mãe. Ela conheceu Severus e acreditou que Severus e eu fôssemos seus dois pais. Então, ela achou que você estaria melhor longe de nós dois. Como ela sabia que eu não deixaria isso acontecer, ela chamou algumas outras pessoas para levá-lo para muito, muito longe, assim eu nunca acharia você.

 

Harry ficou tão assustado que se encolheu. Remus o abraçou, imediatamente assegurando:

 

– Mas eu jamais iria deixar isso acontecer. Nunca ninguém vai nos separar, Harry. Mas se acontecer, eu vou fazer de tudo para achar você de volta. Você sabe disso, não?

 

– Sei, Papai Remus. Severus também vai me procurar, né? Se alguém quiser me roubar de novo.

 

– Sim, Severus também. Ele gosta muito de você. Nós dois gostamos.

 

– Papai Remus, por que a Sra. Reesespoon achou que Severus também ia ser meu papai?

 

– Bom, Harry, acontece que Severus e eu somos amigos. Aliás, somos mais do que amigos. Somos amigos especiais.

 

– Como assim?

 

– Err... Nós temos muito carinho um pelo outro. Como seu pai e sua mãe tinham um pelo outro. Nós nos amamos como dois adultos.

 

– Então vocês são meus dois papais?

 

– Quase isso, Harry. Somos... bom, somos namorados.

 

– E vocês se beijam?

 

– Sim, Harry. Isso incomoda você?

 

– Não. – Ele olhou para Remus. – Eu nunca vi vocês beijando.

 

– A gente não queria que você visse. Não antes de você ter essa conversa.

 

O menino franziu o cenho, o narizinho também torceu, uma dúvida o perseguindo. Perguntou:

 

– Severus pode ser meu papai também?

 

– Isso depende dele, Harry. No momento, ele está muito nervoso com tudo que aconteceu. Quem sabe a gente deixa para perguntar isso depois? Daqui a alguns dias, quem sabe?

 

– Tá bom, Papai Remus. Aonde ele foi?

 

– Pegar umas coisas do antigo apartamento. Nós não vamos voltar lá, você sabe.

 

– Será que ele não vai esquecer Urso lá? Ele pode ficar com medo de ficar sozinho.

 

– Tenho certeza de que Severus vai trazer Urso para cá em segurança. Você acha que pode dormir sem Urso?

 

– Sim. Papai Remus, pode deitar comigo até Severus voltar? Eu quero esperar por ele.

 

– Claro que sim. Veja, aqui tem televisão. Quer ligar?

 

– Não. Pode me contar uma história? Não para dormir. Só até Severus chegar.

 

– Peter Pan?

 

– A gente já viu o fim dessa história. Não tem uma historinha nova?

 

Remus sorriu para ele e perguntou:

 

– Você sabe o que é um hobbit?

 

– Não.

 

– Então pega mais um travesseiro que essa vai ser uma história beeeem comprida.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Severus chegou quase de manhã ao hotelzinho onde eles iriam passar a noite. Ele aparatou no quarto, arrependendo-se quando viu Harry adormecido na cama, temendo acordar o garoto, que estava agarrado a Remus.

 

O lobisomem se levantou e beijou Severus. Mas o outro estava preocupado com o menino.

 

– Ele está bem?

 

– Esperou você até dez minutos atrás. Não queria dormir longe de você.

 

– Como ele está?

 

– Conversamos bastante. Ele está mais calmo, mas ainda ficará assim assustado por algum tempo. – Remus olhou para Severus. – Contei a ele sobre nós.

 

– Entendo. Nesse caso, acho melhor me afastar um tempo.

 

– Severus, do que está falando?

 

– Ele ainda está construindo sua relação com você, de pai e filho. A última coisa de que ele precisa é mais alguém para competir pelas atenções do pai. Ele pode me odiar por tentar afastar vocês dois ou ele pode se sentir rejeitado, indesejado.

 

– Isso é bobagem, Severus. O menino adora você. Ficou perguntando por você o tempo todo, queria dormir junto com você. Ele precisa de você nesse momento. Está se sentindo culpado pelo que aconteceu.

 

– Você explicou para ele?

 

– Sim. Ele precisa processar tudo isso na sua cabeça. Mas no momento ele precisa muito de nós. E digo de nós dois.

 

– Eu não quero prejudicá-lo.

 

– Ele gosta muito de você. Sei que você também gosta muito dele.

 

Um movimento na cama chamou a atenção dos dois. Harry estava se mexendo, e Remus correu para o lado dele. Logo começou:

 

– Não...! Meu papai...! Me solta...!

 

Remus o abraçou:

 

– Shhh... Harry, é só um pesadelo. Vamos, acorde!

 

Ele abriu os olhinhos, ofegando. Então ele olhou para cima:

 

– Papai Remus!...

 

– Estou aqui, Harry.

 

– E o Papai Severus? Eu sonhei que eles estavam batendo no Papai Severus!...

 

Uma sobrancelha de Severus se ergueu. Remus simplesmente abraçou o garoto semiadormecido, dizendo:

 

– Severus está aqui, veja só. Está tudo bem. Tudo bem. O pesadelo já foi embora. Por que não tenta dormir um pouco?

 

– Fica comigo, por favor.

 

– É claro. Pronto. – Ele se deitou junto com o garoto. – Estou aqui e não vou sair. Pode dormir agora.

 

– Papai Severus também. Fica aqui.

 

Severus subiu na cama e Harry se abraçou a ele também, deitado e meio dormindo. Os três ficaram juntos na cama, e o menino se ajeitou todo, aninhado entre os dois, suspirando, quase num sussurro:

 

– Meus dois papais...

 

Alarmado, Severus olhou para Remus, que sorriu e cochichou:

 

– Acho que você foi oficialmente adotado...

 


	17. Capítulo 17 – Legendas são criadas

Nos próximos dias, eles simplesmente curtiram o resto das férias. Com a mudança toda magicamente acondicionada na malinha surrada de Remus, eles pegaram um trem direto para Londres, onde se alojaram para fazer todos os programas que tinham imaginado: zoológico, circo, cinema infantil...

 

Remus estava atento às reações de Harry. O garoto ainda estava muito nervoso, mas parecia estar se divertindo, especialmente no zoológico. Remus notou que ele estava particularmente hipnotizado no Ofidiário, mas Severus identificou algo ainda mais alarmante: ele era ofidioglota.

 

– Tem certeza?

 

– Foi o que pareceu. Mas a serpente estava separada por um vidro, então não pude detectar se ela estava respondendo.

 

– Acho melhor perguntarmos.

 

– Isso não vai assustá-lo?

 

– Por que o assustaria? Ele não sabe das implicações deste talento.

 

– Papai Remus! Papai Remus! – O menino voltou correndo. – Ali tem uma família de cobras vermelhas! Cobra coral.

 

– Uma família inteira?

 

– É, sim! Acabaram de ter uma ninhada.

 

– E elas gostam daquele lugar? Parece frio.

 

– Não, é bem quentinho. É parecido com o lugar de onde elas vieram.

 

– Mas será mesmo? Se a gente pudesse falar com elas...

 

– Ela falou comigo, Papai Remus. Você não ouviu a gente conversando?

 

– Não, Harry, eu não ouvi porque eu não falo a língua delas. Mas você fala, não é mesmo?

 

– Eu? Não, papai, elas falam nossa língua.

 

Severus disse:

 

– Eu sei que elas soam como nossa língua, Harry, mas só você pode entendê-las. Isso é um talento muito raro entre bruxos.

 

– É mesmo?

 

– É, sim – reforçou Remus. – Mas eu acho que por enquanto, não é bom ninguém saber disso. Como eu disse antes, é um dom muito raro e alguns bruxos têm medo dele.

 

– Medo? De cobras?

 

– É, mais ou menos. Vamos combinar o seguinte: quando você quiser falar com as cobras, fale comigo ou com Severus antes, está bem? Vai ser nosso segredo.

 

– Segredo! – fez Harry, animado. – Combinado!

 

– Você está com fome? Podemos ir comer panquecas para o jantar, se quiser.

 

– Oba, panquecas. Mas nós já vamos embora?

 

– Não, podemos ficar mais um pouco. Mas já está ficando tarde, viu? Amanhã temos que pegar o trem cedinho.

 

– Tá. Vou só dar tchau para as cobras então.

 

E saiu correndo. Com o feitiço de Seveus renovado para localizar Harry, eles ficaram muito mais tranqüilos, embora continuassem a manter um olho no garoto. De qualquer forma, Remus e Severus mal conseguiam namorar, pois estavam dedicados a Harry.

 

– Desculpe.

 

– Pelo quê?

 

– Poderíamos estar aproveitando os últimos dias de férias para outras atividades. – Remus olhou para Severus, os olhos faiscando obviamente se referindo a atividades nada indicadas para a família toda. – Mas agora Harry precisa muito de mim. Na verdade, ele precisa de nós.

 

– Não me importo de ficar sem as outras atividades. Você tem razão: Harry precisa de nós.

 

– Aliás, eu também queria pedir desculpas por Harry. Ele vive chamando você de pai.

 

– Eu não me importo com isso.

 

– Só não quero que você pense que eu o encorajo a fazer isso.

 

– Eu sei que não faria isso.

 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio no meio do Ofidiário, um tanto embaraçados. Severus baixou a voz ao perguntar:

 

– Você nunca me disse o que acha disso.

 

– De Harry chamar você de pai?

 

– A idéia é tão... absurda assim?

 

Severus parecia um tanto enrubescido. Remus achou aquilo tão adorável que tocou-lhe o braço:

 

– Não, claro que não. Eu só não quis parecer estar pressionando, ou coisa assim. Eu sei que nós já começamos meio embolados com Harry, mas não quis confundir as coisas. Você e eu juntos, bom, somos separados da relação com Harry.

 

– Mas... e se quisermos embolar tudo, como você disse? – Severus estava tão envergonhado que mal podia olhar para Remus. – O que você acha?

 

– Virar uma coisa só? Como, er, uma família? Fiquei com medo que você achasse ser cedo demais para pensar nisso...

 

Severus ergueu um canto da boca, o que equivalia a um sorriso:

 

– Parece que tudo conosco é acelerado. A gente não conseguiria ir devagar nem se fizéssemos um esforço consciente para isso.

 

Remus sorriu também.

 

– Acho que tem razão. Devagar não é com a gente.

 

– Então, você não faz objeções?

 

– Se você não tiver nenhuma, por que eu teria? Você foi aprovado por Harry em pessoa, a quem eu considero um excelente controle de qualidade.

 

Severus queria apertar Remus em seus braços e beijá-lo até o lobisomem ficar sem ar e roxo. Melhor ainda, queria arrastá-lo para o hotel mais próximo e trepar feito dois adolescentes – ainda mais agora que ele sabia que Remus não tinha qualquer objeção a fazer uma família de dois papais.

 

Pena que eles estavam no zoológico cheio de Muggles preconceituosos.

 

– Então... – começou Severus, ainda incerto.

 

– Então eu acho que você deve se preparar para ter mais dois habitantes nas suas masmorras... Papai Severus.

 

Severus sorriu, e Remus acrescentou:

 

– Mais do que isso, eu quero que você peça a Dumbledore para oficializar a união. Ele está oficialmente na minha lista negra desde que tentou insinuar que eu não deveria ficar com Harry, mas sim os Weasley. Mas não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor para conduzir a cerimônia.

 

– Agora ele terá que ver seu precioso menino ser criado por um lobisomem e um Death Eater. Eu adorei quando Harry o desmascarou.

 

– Aquilo foi ótimo, Severus. Mas Harry precisa confiar em Dumbledore. Ninguém pode protegê-lo melhor do que o velho... depois de nós, é claro.

 

– É claro.

 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, os ruídos do zoológico cheio os distraindo um pouco. Remus suspirou:

 

– Então vamos nos unir, é isso?

 

– Aparentemente.

 

– Não pode demorar muito, porque as aulas começam logo.

 

– E tem Lua Cheia em poucos dias.

 

– Quase me esqueci disso. Obrigado por me lembrar.

 

– Deve ter sido a emoção.

 

– Bom, eu estou emocionado, sim. Ainda não acha muito cedo?

 

– Tempo é uma mera cronologia. Estamos entrando nisso por um motivo maior, não é verdade?

 

– Pelo amor de Harry.

 

– Sim, pelo amor de Harry.

 

– Então vai dar certo.

 

– Sem dúvida.

 

Disfarçadamente, Remus pôs sua mão entre as de Severus. Os dois trocaram um olhar, talvez aproveitando a distração dos Muggles.

 

E tudo daria certo. Pelo amor de Harry, daria.

 

### The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continua em "Três é família"


End file.
